Building Colors
by Jackie Ruby
Summary: Violet Rabbitan, a teen with shattered memories grew up protecting Patch as Kamen Rider Build. After unlocking a new Sparkling power, she is thrust into a Cross Tag Battle, intent on saving her friends and family in Team RWBY, and the other worlds too. [ARC 2 IN PROGRESS, Semi-Hiatus]
1. X is 1 Why Do You Fight

_**She dreams of that night often. The night Pandora's Box crashed into the small woods outside her house on that little island of Patch. The day she saw the two heroines like her mother.**_

 _ **The day she met a special person.**_

* * *

" _The grimm are swarming around that box! TanTan, put up heavy duty and keep it safe! I'll escort the children away!" The one in red shouted, picking up the two girls who stood before her. She ran them as fast as she could away from the crash site, only looking back once when the blue one let out a mighty yell._

 _She set them down just outside the forest limits, and gave them pats on their heads. "You two head home, we'll take care of the rest from here." The red lady spoke, running back into the forest to where her partner still fought. So the kids ran home as fast as their little legs carried, the father they love getting them inside before rushing off after the other Hunters in the area to assist them._

 _So they sat at home for hours, until the door opened to reveal not only their dad, but their Uncle too! That means they get before bed! The children excitedly rush over to greet the two adults, before their father gave them a slight hush. In their excitement, they failed to see the Uncle was carrying something._

 _He set the thing down, to reveal it was another kid! Her hair was really dirty, but it was red and blue! It was super cool, because it matched her eyes too. She looked at the other kids for a moment, before hiding behind the Uncle from nervousness._

" _Ruby, Yang, this is Violet. She's gonna be staying here from now on." The adults told them. Yang just looked at the girl, while Ruby was more interested in the snack that their Uncle had given the three kids._

" _Hey dad… Why are her eyes different colors?" Yang asked. She just kept looking at the eyes of the new addition to the family, and all the dad could do was sigh._

" _It's a long story Yang, one I can tell you when you're older. For now though, you two go to bed, Violet here still needs to get used to the house…"_

 _The kids didn't realize until much later in life, that they never saw the blue and red huntresses return from the woods._

* * *

Ruby woke up from her dream with a satisfying yawn. Well, she would say it was more like a memory than anything else, considering that was exactly what happened the night that she met Violet. Speaking of which, she hadn't heard any Remnant shattering kabooms yet, so that must mean either she's still asleep or working on an experiment that doesn't require explosive chemicals.

She made her way out of her room, greeting the small corgi on her way out. She walked down the wooden hall and knocked on the blue and red door at the end. Today was Violet's turn to make breakfast after all, so she expected something weird but tasty. The door opened slowly to reveal a more grown up girl from Ruby's dream.

She now stood at about six feet in height, her mismatched eyes shining bright, as she rubbed them to open and wake up. Her hair grew out over the years, but she kept it relatively short, showing a more natural looking black underneath.

Violet looked at Ruby, before letting out a small yawn. "Yeah Ruby? I don't think I'm supposed to wake up for another hour or so…" She spoke in a tired tone, her voice dry yet caring. Ruby nodded slightly, technically Violet would be right here, her wake up isn't until much later in the morning. Except…

"We're heading into Vale today, remember? The parts we ordered came in today!" She rushed out in an excited manner. Ruby finally managed to convince Violet to build a weapon instead of staying in her room and messing with chemicals all day in an attempt to figure out the weird mist that appears in the forest every four months our so.

"Oh…." Violet just closed her eyes for a moment as she thought over what Ruby had said. Then suddenly, part of her raised up looking like a rabbit whose ears just sensed something. "OH! That's right, I almost forgot!" Her eyes shot open as she closed her door suddenly. It didn't even take a moment for her to pop back out of the room again, dressed in a red and blue hoodie shirt, ripped jeans, and her signature black skate shoes. "Don't you have to get ready too? Go get dressed while I make breakfast, and get Yang and TaiDad up."

Violet rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, as Ruby just watched her move past. Sometimes, she swears that Violet can move almost as fast as her. She merely walked back to her room, giving knocks on the doors of the other two family members as she did.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Ruby made her way downstairs, dressed up in her favorite combat skirt outfit. There she smelled the most interesting of scents coming from the kitchen. This was the most fun part of Violet's Breakfast days. She always changed what she made, usually focusing on two main parts, with a third secret piece. If any of the family got the pieces right, they got more than the rest.

Ruby usually fails, losing out to Yang and her dad, but not this time. She closed her eyes and made way into the kitchen, taking in a good whiff of the food as she entered.

"Alright, I got this. Pancakes and scrambled eggs, but… You put steaks into the pancakes!" Ruby guessed out, pointing at where she thought Violet was. It was then her hand was dragged down to a plate, where she finally opened her eyes.

There she saw… What she guessed! Indeed there were pancakes and eggs, and tiny pieces of steak inside the breakfast centered baked goods. Violet gave small clap of her hands, before going back to making food. "Nice job Ruby! Looks like you get the extra serving today!" Ruby gave a big grin, and puffed out her chest, before she decided to begin eating the fruits of her victory… or rather, steaks of her victory.

Soon after, the tall blonde the two other girls called their sister and the even taller father of the trio walked into the kitchen, both eyes closed. Violet and Ruby gave a small chuckle, as Violet went and stopped the two from walking in further. "Sorry you two, but Ruby won today, so no more guessing." As the two stopped with a slump, opening their eyes.

"Aw man, but I was for sure gonna want more. You have pancakes, and those are always good when you make them." Yang whined, as she took a seat at the table. She looked at her sister, who just gave her a goofy smile as she continued to eat her share of breakfast. "You didn't use you Dragon bottle to cheat, did you?!" She teased, poking her sisters cheeks full of food.

Violet gave a sigh, as she placed a plate of food in front of Yang. "Yang, the dragon bottle doesn't enhance sense of smell, and you know this because you were the one who discovered the bottle that did. And you know I lock dog up now after the whole cinnamon bun accident." Yang was frozen in shock before chuckling in a fluster.

"Yeah sun dragon, we don't want a repeat of almost destroying the house with explosive sneezes again do we?" The groups dad spoke, Violet placing a plate in front of him as he sat down, joining them all at the table as she brought her own plate. She began to chow down with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, it's not my fault Violet decided to put extra pepper on those sausages! Besides, it's not like I was using the bottle other than that one time!" Yang argued back, taking another bite off of her pancakes. Violet gave her a deadpan look before offering her counterpoint. "Yang I put that pepper there, because you had been using dog to cheat for three weeks at that point."

Yang froze up again, before mumbling something and going back to eating. The rest of the table gave a small laugh as they continued to eat. And soon enough after the banter and breakfast, it was time for the group to head out.

"I want you kids to take care. Especially you Violet, I know how you get when you see new stuff to experiment with, so be careful!" The three's father shouted out as the three teenagers left the house. "You got it TaiDad!" Violet responded back, pulling out her blocky scroll in the process. Taiyang only sighed as the door closed behind the three. "Honestly… What am I going to do with her?"

* * *

"So you said you have a way to get to the ship docks fast enough, that we won't have to use Bumblebee back and forth?" Yang asked, opening up the small garage off to the side of the house, pulling out her adored motorcycle. Violet nodded, shaking a small yellow bottle and placing it into her blocky scroll. The device unfolded and grew in size, until it landed at a mere three feet off of the ground. Hovering in place, the now board shaped phone had a gear saw at its front, and a black and red hazard coloring scheme surrounding its border.

"I'm still not used to using a motorcycle, especially since the flight mode still has a few kinks to buff out, so Machine Builder is out of the question. My dear ladies, may I introduce you, to the Boarding Builder! Yet another of my genius creations!" Violet boasted, hopping on top of the board, letting it sway underneath her. Ruby's eyes sparkled as she rushed all around the board, Yang rolling her eyes as she pulled her younger sister away from it, and onto the back of Bumblebee.

"Cool machine Vi, but can really match my bike's speed? I mean, after all it's just a hoverboard with a bottle in it." Yang smirked, grazing a hand over the yellow bike like it was a pet. Violet smirked, putting on a pair of mismatched goggles, as suddenly clamps latched onto her feet. The two girls eyes widened for a moment when they saw this, Yang nervously chuckling a little bit as she hopped onto her bike.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Violet spoke, and with that she was off. The board racing off towards the airship docks, leaving Yang and Ruby in its dust. The two could drop their jaws as they saw the red and blue girl race off before them. Yang quickly changed her expression into a large and cocky grin as she revved up Bumblebee, before racing after her.

* * *

"You cheated! You totally cheated!" Yang whined as she cruised on top of Bumblebee, Ruby planting herself firmly on the back of the bike, Violet on top of her board as the three moved along the streets of Vale. She looked at Yang with a smirk, her hands resting softly against her hair. "I don't know how I could've cheated… It's not like we set up any rules for our nonexistent race…" Violet teased back, her board accelerating a little.

Eventually the group came to a stop in front of a small store, From Dust Till Dawn. There Ruby hopped off of Bumblebee, and Violet hopped off of Builder, letting the board fold back into its scroll form. She quickly grabbed it and placed it into her pocket. Yang gave them a wave goodbye as she went off to do whatever it was she was going to do, which was returned by the other two as they walked into the store.

Inside the store the two split up, Ruby going to the back to look at weapon catalogues as she put her headphones on, while Violet was told by the clerk that her item was in the back. She had already paid for it, she just needed to put it on and her project would be done.

As she walked off, and grabbed the small yellow drill end off a stack of boxes, she barely noticed the door open. It was then she felt something cold and hard press into her back. "Hands up. Nothing sudden, or else. Now pull out your wallet and give me all the lien you have." Violet stiffened up slightly. She wasn't expecting to be robbed, but she could slip out of this.

She looked around her while she slowly reached into her pocket. 'Okay, we have a man behind me, at least around my height. I've got a small barrier to my right, and a wall to the left. If I apply a little aura, I could survive the bullet, but I'd still be hurt at point blank. But if I use one of the lein coins I have on me…'

She pulled out a small coin, and putting her thumb underneath flicked it out. "Whoops…" She said in a faux scared tone, as the coin bounced off the shelf to her right, then off of the wall, before landing in the eye of her would be robber. Quickly spinning around, Violet pulled out a small red bottle from her pocket, giving it a shake before giving a swift jab to the criminal.

At the same time across the store, a similar event was happening with Ruby. A man went to rob her, she pulled out a light blue bottle, and kicked him away. The two crooks went flying through the store windows, followed by the blurs of the two girls.

Landing outside, Ruby pulled a small bar out from behind her, the piece of metal quickly unfolding into a giant scythe of grand proportion. Stabbing it into the ground, she looked at Violet who merely smirked as she pulled out an odd looking belt buckle. Strapping it to her waist, it wrapped around her in a yellow belt, as she took out a blue bottle and began to shake it alongside the red one from before.

Suddenly a small crowd of similar looking crooks swarmed out of the store, followed by a man in white and a bowler hat. "I've got to say red, mismatch, I'm impressed. Not only did you manage to kick some of my men at speeds only hunters could do, you managed to piss me off as fast as hunters do too. Now, I'm willing to forget this ever happened, just so long as you let us leave."

"Do you really expect us to be a couple of idiot kids that just automatically listen to adults no matter what?" Violet stopped shaking the bottles, twisting the caps on top of them with her thumbs before placing them into her buckle.

" **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!"**

The man in white scowled as he clicked his tongue. "Guess not. After all, brats are always smarter than they look." He let out sarcastically, watching as pipes began to form around Violet. The pipes began flowing with red and blue liquid, beginning to resemble armor towards the ends. Violet let out a smirk as she began to turn the handle on her buckle, the bottles shaking more, the machine letting out a mechanical song as she cranked.

As she finished, the liquids began to take a solid form, creating actual armor as it swirled around in the pipes. Finally the machine let out a confirmation noise, Violet punching the palm of her hand before throwing her arms to her sides.

" **ARE YOU READY?!"**

"Henshin!" The armor slammed onto her body, causing a large amount of steam to pile off of her, as the mooks and man in white could only stare in awe at what had happened. She couldn't possibly be real right? This girl being some kind of armored superhero was just an illusion right?!

" **THE HOPPING STEEL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!"**

The eyes of the armor shone brightly, the red forming the side of a rabbit, the blue forming that of a tank. Her armor crossed over itself, yet it blended together as if it was always supposed to be these two together. She dragged the tip of her index finger along the tank's barrel, folding the finger back in before letting it burst into full openness at the end.

"My victory for success, is calculated!" She exclaimed proudly, as Ruby merely rolled her eyes. The two stood ready to fight, as the mooks just stood in awe. The man in white pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well, get them!" He shouted as he pointed his cane towards the two girls.

Violet rushed a small group first, letting Ruby to fend off the rest. She punched the first one she got close enough to, sending her fist into his lower jaw. The soft glow of red aura said she hit, but the blood that leaked out of the man's mouth meant she broke the aura for a second. The other three saw their bleeding comrade and quickly rushed at Violet all together. She kicked the first one away, sending a sidekick into his ribs, causing him to gasp for air as he was sent back. She grabbed the second one, kneed him in the stomach, and tossed him away. Lastly, she jumped up high, her red leg glowing for a split second, before axe kicking the third one, sending him into the pavement.

Flourishing a couple backflips, she moved back to Ruby, where she was sending the last of her opponents away. Quickly shaking her bottle, she loaded it into the scythe, an image of a dragon popping out.

" **DRAGON!"**

She took aim at the last goon, and fired the shot. A small bullet, quickly sped out of the weapon, before it was shrouded in a veil of blue energy, followed by the image of a dragon. It made impact with the goon, sending him flying behind the man in white.

Once more all he could do was pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. "Worth every penny, truly. Well Red, Mismatch. Seems like it's time for me to make my leave. But don't worry, I have a parting gift for you!" He once more raised his cane, as the bottom opened and it fired out a round of glowing red dust.

Violet rushed in front of Ruby, and swatted the arm away with her blue tank arm. When the explosion occurred behind them, the man in white was already escaping up a nearby ladder. The store clerk walked as fast as he could out of the store, looking at the knocked out goons on the street.

Violet met up with him, as Ruby ran after the man. "We'll take care of that guy to the best of our abilities, you call the police and arrest these guys." She spoke as quickly and calmly as she could, the man giving her a nod before she raced off after Ruby. With another glow of her red rabbit leg, she scaled the building in a single jump.

There on the roof, she was met with an unusual sight. Ruby had changed her scythe into a sniper rifle, and was firing upon a helicopter, accompanied by a blond woman in what seemed like the kind of clothes a teacher would wear in one of those dramas they would watch on TV, but with a cape. The two were trading blows between the vehicle, in a constant back and forth.

"Shit, I don't have anything long range! If only I had that p- OH WAIT!" Violet pulled out the yellow drill tip, as pipes formed from the silver gear in her belt, a large drill with no head forming at the top. She quickly grabbed it by the handle, as she placed the end at the top, the drill tightening around. She detached the end, and placed the yellow piece inside the side of the handle, as the machine whirred to life.

" **DRILL CRUSHER!"**

She began to fire at the helicopter, rushing forwards to meet with the other two. For a moment, the blonde woman paused in her tracks, looking at the armored person beside her, she shook it off as she went back to attacking.

The helicopter continued to get further away, which is when Violet decided enough was enough. She pulled the blue bottle out of her driver, and placed it into the handle of her weapon. An image of a tank appeared for a second, as the machine called out.

" **READY GO!"**

With a whir and loop of funky music, energy began to gather in the barrel of the drill gun, Violet beginning to hold the weapon in both of her hands, as she took a steady aim at the flying vehicle. Soon, a glowing blue ball of energy formed at the end and she pulled the trigger.

" **VOLTECH BREAK!"**

The blue ball of energy fired out, forming into the shell of a tank round, hitting one of the blades keeping the vehicle in flight. The helicopter began to smoke, as it moved faster away from the group.

"That should keep it going too far, maybe we can still catch it!" Violet said in hurry as she went to run after it, but was stopped in her tracks by a purple light surrounding her legs. She tried to find the source but instead she was dragged off of the roof by something she couldn't see yet.

* * *

How did she get in this situation? She was stuck in a room at the police station, where the blonde woman was staring her down, with zweihanders instead of daggers. She wanted nothing more than to leave, but soon enough a man in a green suit walked in, his cane making taps on the ground every so often. He took a seat in front of her at the table, giving a comforting smile.

"I would offer you some cookies, but our red friend ate them all in a flurry." He gave with a chuckle, causing Violet to chuckle with him. She could imagine Ruby scarfing down the treats super fast, probably mumbling something too.

"It's fine, I imagine it would be harder to talk with anyways." She spoke back in the calmest tone she could manage. She didn't know why she was here, but she imagined it would be important in a sense. The man simply nodded, before he took out a scroll and showed her footage of the fight she was just a part of.

"Tell me, where did you learn to fight like this? I've never seen anybody fight with armor like this, and not in such a quick style fashion, constantly changing their style." He got out. Straight to the point, Violet nodded before responding.

"The fighting styles came from studying my sister Yang as well as other hand to hand styles. As for the armor, I made it myself. I made it so I could protect my family from those weird monsters that would come from the forest sometimes. They stopped appearing a year or so ago though, so now I just use it to train." She explained, the man in green nodded along, as on the scroll he brought up a wall of text and turned it to himself.

"Yes, your name is Violet Rabbitan, correct? You've been living with the Xiao Long's and Ms. Rose for about ten years since you were found at the age of six inside of the forest when the Pandora Box crashed on Remnant. Birth parents: Scarlet Rabbina and Azure Tannka, both missing since the discovery of the box." He concluded, setting the scroll on the table, as Violet looked down. She never liked talking about her real parents, after all she doesn't remember them. She should've since she would've lived with them for six years by then, but she was told that the Box messed with her memories.

"Tell me, Ms. Rabbitan, why did you decide to fight these monsters? Surely aside from being in debt to this family, you had an ulterior motive?" The man prodded her, locking his hands together as he set his elbows on the table's surface.

"Oh no, my family said they would've taken me in under any conditions. Any debts I would've had were wiped when I finally started calling them my family. As for my motive…" She looked down for a moment, a frown forming on her face. She looked back at the man with a look of determination, seen only by him on the faces of far older huntsmen, ones who had been fighting for the majority of their lives. "I created the driver so that my family could live in peace, and be surrounded by the same love they gave me. Now, if I see anybody in trouble, I can't help but fight for them as well. The one thing I desire, is a world full of Love and Peace."

The man looked at her in surprise. A child such as this already has a purpose to achieve. Sure it is a hard stretch to achieve this goal, but the look she gave him was telling of how she would surely achieve this feat. The last time he had seen such a face was when he met a rose that had bloomed in summer…

"Tell me, do you know who I am?" He asked, lowering his arms down into his lap, as he smiled wider. Violet shook her head in response, while the man leaned forward in his chair. "I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and Ms. Rabbitan, I would like for you attend my school so that you can achieve this dream of yours. Your dream of Love and Peace."

Violet's eyes widened in response. The headmaster of the famous hunting school… Wants her? This was a dream surely, but not a bad one. She quickly nodded her head, ending with a bow. "I would be honored to attend Beacon Academy, sir!"

* * *

Ruby and Violet were embraced in a tight hug by the yellow brawler, as the two struggled for air. "Oh, I'm so happy my little sisters are both attending Beacon with me! This is gonna be so awesome!" Ruby was basically clawing at Yang to escape. When she finally let go, the two were gasping for air.

"Please don't make a big deal over this. I'm awkward enough about this as is, I don't need more anxiety piled on that." Ruby let, in between gasps for breath. Yang looked at her with a quizzical look. "Why not, you got moved ahead two years? And Violet you weren't even in a training academy before here! You two should be pumped about this!"

"Don't get us wrong Yang, we are excited, but we're also nervous. We got moved ahead so much, and don't know if we're ready for such difficult tasks such as this. Imagine how much Ruby's grades are going to suffer because she got in on combat!" Violet argued back, her breath finally catching up to her. Ruby, catching up as well offered a point as well. "I'm already terrible with math, so I'm glad Vi will be able to help me study, but she'll have trouble with Grimm studies at first, since she's still working on biological chemistry! Yang, we're happy, but we don't want to be treated as special."

"Aw, but why not? You two are for sure going to be popular, the Bee's knees in fact!" She let out with a chuckle, the two responding with a sigh. "I don't want to be the bee's knees Yang, I don't want any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby replied, as Violet looked over to see a news program playing.

It was showing bits of the robbery from the night before, as the man in white was revealed to be notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. Just as the reporter went to speak about a White Fang rally, it switched to Glynda Goodwitch, the night from before going on about some kind of speech about how great Beacon was. At that Violet was still thinking about Roman.

'What was he doing in that store anyways? It said he was involved in a string of dust robberies all over, but who would need that much dust?' She snapped out of her thoughts when Ruby tugged on her sleeve to look out the window. There she saw the grand castle of a school that was Beacon Academy.

"There it is, Beacon Academy. Our home for the next four years…" Ruby let out, watching as the scenery passed by. The three girls hugged each other, but the moment was ruined when a blonde boy in armor came walking over and found that Yang's boots were the best place to unload his breakfast.

"OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY!"

"EWWWWW, GROSSGROSSGROSSGROSSGROSS GROSSSSSSS!"

"YOU BETTER HELP CLEAN THESE! VIOLET PULL OUT CLEANER!"

Violet sighed as she looked out the window. This was going to be an interesting time.

* * *

 **Hey there! Bet you didn't expect his did you? Yeah, I kinda wrote myself into a wall with Cyclone Effected Petals, and hadn't started on the remake of Build Up Fate I said I was going to make. That's my b.**

 **But I'm here now! And I'm posting in two places! That's right, if you're reading this on AO3, welcome to my stories. I think they are all shit, but people like them for some reason! Anyways, if you're on I've already deleted Build Up Fate. Meanwhile CEP is gonna be on Hiatus until otherwise stated.**

 **Now for the question people wanted to know most! Why do I put openings on my fics? Well, it helps me organize at which part of the story I'm in! I have trouble remembering things, and I'm always looking far too ahead in the plot of my stories. I put the op's there so I can pick up where I was in the plot and continue you accordingly. We wouldn't wanna go from slice of life to death drama in the blink of an eye now would we?**

 **I haven't decided on an OP for the first arc, but seeing as this is a remake, I was thinking maybe Chozetsu Dynamic? I'm not sure, but if any of you reading this have suggestions please give them to me! I'm saving Be The One for the very end of the plot, so that's just a heads up.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the read! Oh and here's the mock preview for next chapter whenever that is!**

 **Jackie!**

* * *

 **Next Time, On Building Colors!**

 **Violet: You really shouldn't shake dust vials like that, someone could've gotten hurt in an explosion.**

 **?: She's the heiress to the Schnee dust company, but I didn't expect someone to lecture her on using dust. Guess they have plenty to learn, aside from learning to treat its Faunus employees fairly.**

 **Ruby: Do you think the Cross-Z system will ever be ready?**

 **Violet: I don't know how you ended up like this Yang, but I will save you!**

 **Building Colors: 60/30 = 2. The Shining Dragon  
** **Violet: Build Up!**


	2. 60 Divide 30 is 2 The Shining Dragon

"Actually...those-are-my-friends-now-okay-bye!" Yang spat out in a hurry as she zoomed past Ruby and Violet, the former spinning out of control until she made a large thunk sound against a whole cart of suitcases. Violet could only wince in response to the fall, watching as a short white haired girl chewed Ruby out, before slowly making her way over to help her red clad sister up.

"Ruby, what have I said about Yang and standing ground?" Violet began to lecture, until she noticed what was happening in front of her. The girl in white was shaking dust in front of Ruby. Fire dust. With a loose lid. Violet's eyes widened, quickly out a pair of battles and shaking them, running in.

Ruby now on the verge of sneezing didn't even get to acknowledge Violet, her nose about to twitch out the wrong way and most likely send the two down the cliff. Then her nose started to not feel anything tingly. In fact it felt kinda cold. She looked to her left and saw that Violet had opened a greenish bottle, which was slowly dragging the dust cloud away from her and the other. She closed the green bottle, now opening a blue and clear one which began to clear away the cloud, sending a majority of it upwards. There it stayed for a moment before…

KRAKOOM! The cloud exploded in a small flurry, sending the three back a little bit. As it settled, Violet walked closer to the other two, taking the dust bottle from the girl in white's hand. "Ruby, I understand you weren't expecting it but please mind Yang's sheer strength next time she moves you, then this won't happen again." Violet let out in a clearly disappointed tone, tightening the lid on the bottle. She handed it back to the girl, a slight glare in her eye.

"And as for you, I'd recommend caution when speaking with others. Not only were you potentially reprimanding a person for something they didn't mean to do, but you also failed to notice the physical harm you were doing in the process. Honestly, you should be more careful with dust, if I weren't here then who knows what would've happened. You two could have exploded, and been sent flying right off of the cliff." Violet finished, turning her back on the girl as she went to adjust Ruby's cloak which had been slightly shifted since the fall.

"And who are you to talk to me like that?! Don't you know who I am?" The girl in white shouted in annoyance at Violet and Ruby, the former merely turning to meet her with the most sarcastic look she could muster, before replying. "Should I? It doesn't seem like you're that important if I don't."

Before the girl could blow up further, a fourth voice interrupted the three. "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The esteemed company that helps ship dust all around Remnant." A girl in black with only a subtle hint of white and purple here and there approached the group, handing yet another dust bottle to Weiss. "Thank you! Finally some proper recognition. I thou-"

"The same company, responsible for unfair labor laws against Faunus in more modern times, and also shady back door dealings." The girl added further in, hiding a rather blatant smirk behind a book. Weiss could only grow further outraged at these remarks, while Ruby and Violet giggled a bit behind her. "Though I am surprised the heiress to such a place would need lessons in dust management like this, perhaps other than treating other people fairly, the Schnee family has plenty to learn."

Weiss growled, at this point too angry to reply with anything, instead grabbing her things, placing them on the cart and walking away with the items in tow. Ruby could only stare in awe at the great burn her sister and this stranger just created in a complete random chance. Then as she heard footsteps move behind her, she noticed the girl in black walk away. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. Then, she saw Violet grab her shoulder for just a second.

"Hey wait up." The girl stopped and quickly turned to see Violet, a big doofy smile on her face. "It was really cool of you to help out back there. I appreciate it a lot, and I'm sure Ruby does too. Do you wanna head to the main hall with us? I'm sure we'd make great company!" She offered, taking her hand off of the other. Ruby smiled at Violet, the elder of the two continuing to smile.

"I'm not so sure, after all it's not like I could add anything to any conversation that could come up." The girl responded, lowering her book ever so slightly. Ruby looked at her and noticed she looked hesitant. 'Does she not want to be around us?'

"Oh nonsense, it sounds like you could add anything in. An experiment is no fun if you don't try something new after all. Tell you what, after the initiation speech, I'll treat you to some food in the cafeteria, the nice pay for stuff that they're sure to have." Violet offered, once more showing a smile. The girl in black lowered her book all the way, showing a small grin on her face. "Sure, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'm Blake, nice to meet you."

Violet responded with a thumbs up and a toothy smile. "I'm Violet, and this little cookie", she replied pulling Ruby into a one armed hug, "Is my little sister Ruby. Nice to meet you Blake!" Ruby gave a small wave, out of a mix of friendliness, nervousness, and confusion.

Now just as they were about to head off, yet another voice interrupted them. "Hey, wait up!" The voice pleaded, panting as it ran over to speak with the three. Before them stood a somewhat tall and lanky blonde scraggled mess of a teen, who seemed to be wearing both armor and the most casual school clothes possible. "Are you heading to the main hall? I'm kinda lost, and need help."

Violet nodded, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Sure thing! It would only be the nice thing to do! But uhm, can I ask you something?" The boy looked at her in confusion, scratching his head a little. "Uh, sure?"

"Aren't you the guy who puked on Yang's shoes?"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 _ **I keep my ideals with me.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._

 _ **Time to pay for all of my mistakes,**_

 _ **That I made without an ounce of shame.**_

 _ **I moved on and threw my life away.**_

 _ **Thank God I got out while I could,**_

 _ **I nearly gave it all away to**_

 _ **an unknown and empty fate.**_

 _ **Dead eyes that know**_

 _ **the price that I paid.**_

 _ **And if they could only**_

 _ **just focus on today,**_

 _ **Maybe they'll shine!**_

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora's Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._

 _ **A brand new life, but I**_

 _ **still feel left behind,**_

 _ **Every day there's something**_

 _ **off, is this what I wanted?**_

 _She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._

 _ **Is this a game? 'Cause nobody**_

 _ **else is quite the same!**_

 _ **The possibilities have opened up. Ah.**_

 _Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora's Box flies in between her._

 _ **Dreaming! My mind rewinds**_

 _ **I just can't fill the**_

 _ **hole, inside of my heart**_

 _ **So let's get out, escape**_

 _ **from the dark of the night!**_

 _The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._

 _ **The future unknown seems to**_

 _ **twist and distort itself unless**_

 _ **we look straight forward.**_

 _ **I'm sick of lying to myself got**_

 _ **to stand up straight and fight!**_

 _The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._

 _ **I keep my ideals with me, each time**_

' _ **Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,**_

 _ **the fuel that we need to light the fire**_

 _She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._

 _ **Gongs are ringing out now.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a fairly common issue, and people really shouldn't make fun of others if they have it." The boy, who the three had come to learn was named Jaune, complained as he used his hand to accentuate his point.

"No, we get it. That just doesn't change the fact you puked on my sisters boots. Just be glad none of it got into her hair." Ruby added in, her eyes dilating at the end when she mentioned her older sisters hair. Jaune and Blake looked at her in confusion before looking at Violet. "What does that mean?" Blake popped first, Jaune merely nodding along.

Violet turned her head to look at the two, which is when they noticed her eyes had changed from their happy sparkle… To an expression that only those who have had the fear of the gods put in them would have. "I'm going to warn you now, just in case you ever become friends with her hair. You value your life… **You value Yang's hair.** " The girl turned her head back forward as they finally entered Beacon's halls.

"Actually there is something else I wanted to ask." Jaune got out, rushing forward a bit to look at the two leading sisters faces. "If you two are sister, how come you look nothing like each other?"

Blake looked at Jaune with shock. 'That's not just a question you can ask somebody like that!' The two sisters looked at each other before giggling slightly. "Ah man, it's been a while since we heard that question." Violet giggled out.

"Ah, the answers simple in this case. Ruby and I aren't related by blood. TaiDad took me in after the Pandora Crash, and we just became the thickest of thieves ever since. Right Ruby?" Violet explained, looking at her little sis who had responded by crossing her fingers together. Jaune nodded his head, until he just suddenly stopped mid nod.

"Wait, the Pandora Crash? You mean that day when the entire continent suffered a week long power outage? How'd that cause you to move in with Ruby and her family?" Jaune brought forth another question, but this time Blake was curious herself. She had done plenty of research on the crash herself, curious as to how just a box had managed to cause so much damage. Yet despite the power loss, all manners of deaths during that time were unrelated to the crash, except for….

Then she looked at Violet for a moment, the girl looking down, her eyes covered by her now shaggy hair. And then it hit Blake. "You're the daughter of RabRab and TanTan." Ruby turned in surprise faster then Blake could blink, while Jaune's jaw dropped. "You mean THE superhero huntress duo RabRab and TanTan?! Oh man, I loved hearing about their stories as a kid! I always wondered why they stopped being talked about, but I guess they had to take care of their kid alongside another family." He let out excitedly, while Blake just shook her head.

"Jaune, RabRab and TanTan didn't make it out of the Crash. They were the first responders to the box landing, and were overwhelmed by powerful Grimm." Blake explained, Jaune's gaze turning from one of respect and admiration, to one of worry and regret.

"Oh. Ohhhh, oh my gods I am so sorry. I didn't know…" He went on rambling, but was stopped by Violet raising her hand. He looked at her, and finally she raised her head, a look of sorrow on her face. "Let's just drop the subject okay." She stated, as she resumed the walk. The rest of their little group following behind the girl, as Ruby pulled them in close.

"When she was found, Violet had been in exposure to the Box's content for so long doctors said it must have messed with her memory. She doesn't remember anything about her parents." Ruby explained quietly, the two older teens nodding as the pulled away a bit. Soon enough, the group had found themselves inside the main hall.

"Ruby! Violet! I saved you two some spots!" They heard the familiar shouts of a certain yellow brawler. Ruby jumped up and ran over to her elder sister before giving her a hug. Violet chuckled a bit, turning to look at Blake. "Ready for the speech? I'm still treating you afterwards, so might as well come join us." Blake nodded, as the two went off on their own, Jaune choosing to stay behind.

"Hey Yang, nice of you to ditch us earlier." Violet said, Yang looking at her in a smiled sadness. "You too? I thought it would be a good chance for you to make friends. And it seems I was right!" The sunny dragon smiled as she looked at the book reader they had managed to have tag along with them. "I'm Yang! And you are?"

"Blake, Violet and Ruby told me about you. Pardon if I stand a bit away from you, I just don't want to break the rule these two set up." Blake replied stepping just a bit closer to the other teens, as Yang formed an 'o' with her mouth. "She's smart! I like her!"

Ruby chuckled a bit before the sounds of a microphone caught her, and everyone else in the hall's, attention. On the stage stood Professor Ozpin, holding his cane calmly as he stood ready to speak.

"Thank you. I'm sure you are all excited to begin school here, on the mission to achieve your dream of becoming the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses, but I want to make sure you all get something very clear." Ozpin leaned into the mic, as the student body leaned with him.

"If becoming a huntsman is your one and only goal while attending this school, then I am afraid you have chosen the wrong place to be. Beacon, as a word, represent a light that is meant to help guide others. We are certain you each have dreams of protecting others, of raising money to help others, or just wanting to be famous. We accept you, for we realize you will be more ambitious than the rest, as you want to be the ones who shape the world next."

Violet and Ozpin's eyes met, if only for a brief moment, before the man continued. "I, and the rest of Beacon's staff, are more than willing to help you achieve your dreams. But, for the present, I will address what happens next. Tonight you will all sleep in the main hall after we disassemble the stage, and tomorrow during the initiation exam, you will be partnered up and given your dorms. For now however, enjoy your time. It's still a grand morning, become accustomed with the school. Thank you."

And with that, the headmaster walked off stage, while a majority of the students clapped for the speech in politeness. As the rest of the student body began chattering amongst themselves, Violet turned to meet with her peers. "Shall we go get some food? Not only am I starving, but I promised Blake here some food for helping us out earlier."

Yang and Ruby nodded, while Blake only looked at Violet in curiosity. The daughter of the two huntresses responsible for inspiring an entire new generation to become idealistic heroes like them, not only forgets her time with them, but is hurt by the idea of talking about them.

* * *

The cafeteria of Beacon, large and majestic, was rather empty for the most part. Sure there were students here and there, but the table the four sat at was practically barren. The four had begun talking over their fighting styles and how people would be assigned. As Ruby began to chow down on some form of noodle soup, Blake had posed a question that Violet couldn't help but answer.

"What were those bottles you used earlier?" She asked, looking at the small clip Violet held on her pants which contained at least three of the small containers. Yang looked in surprise at Blake, before seeing Violet pull out the iconic red rabbit bottle.

"I call them Fullbottles. As for what they are, I guess you could say they fit in with my weapon. They each have individual abilities, but when I use them with my, er, weapon, they become much stronger." She explained, shaking the bottle a bit, before putting it back into her pocket.

Ruby nodded along, bringing out a small blue bottle of her own as she swallowed her soup. "For instance, my Dragon bottle enhances my muscles and increases my overall strength over a short burst of time. When I hit things, they burst out blue energy like phwoosh!" She exclaimed as she used her arms to make an explosion effect.

"If that's the case, then why doesn't Yang use it? You were saying she has a brawling fighting style earlier right? Wouldn't it make more sense for her to use it?" The three sisters went silent for a moment. Blake was taken a bit aback by this, from what she knew these three were usually pretty talkative.

It wasn't until Yang spoke, that she understood why. "I can't use the Dragon fullbottle, because it could destroy my muscle structure." Blake looked at her with wide eyes, before looking at Ruby, clutching the bottle close to her chest. Finally she looked to Violet, who had put her arms on the table as she looked at Blake.

"It's a long story, and one I'd be glad to tell one day, but right now is not the best time. C'mon, I'll go get you your food now." Violet spoke calmly, getting up from the table as Blake followed suit. Ruby looked down at her bottle, the face of the dragon staring back at her. Yang wasn't lying about the Dragon bottle being dangerous to her, but it wouldn't hurt her muscles. No. The effects of the dragon on her would change her into that monster again. And she didn't want that, not at all.

* * *

 _The orange monster tossed Violet across the field of their house, Ruby watching from afar. It was supposed to be Yangs fifteenth birthday, and they would party outside so their dad could show her that he agreed to teach her to ride a motorcycle. Yet, when they out, Yang had been cut all over, as the last pieces of a grimm faded behind her. That wasn't the scary part though. No._

 _The mysterious mist that would appear since the crash had entered her lungs, and both Ruby and Violet knew too well what that did to a person. Yet the gas had also entered her wounds, and nobody knew what that did. Yang was wrapped in metallic flesh as she lit on fire, becoming a burning mangle of a humanoid that went on a rampage. Violet quickly transforming, charged at her before being tossed._

 _Landing into the side of a tree, she fell down quickly, rolling just in time to dodge a fireball. "I don't know why you ended up like this Yang, but I promise I will save you!" She shouted charging back to fight, managing to land a kick before being punted back by the creatures arm. She grunted as she made contact with the ground, her leg making an odd pop sound._

 _Ruby moved closer a little, not being able to bare seeing her sisters fighting like this. Then she noticed Violet pulling out two more bottles. The bottles the last two monsters that showed up had created, as she began to shake them. Flowing from behind her, equations of various kinds drove back the creature as Violet managed to stand up. Pulling the bottles out of her driver, she placed to new ones in._

" _ **WHALE! JET! BEST MATCH!"**_

 _Violet turned on the handle, liquids of blue and aqua flowing out before becoming completely filled. As she finished cranking, the driver once more let out a confirmation._

" _ **ARE YOU READY?!"**_

" _Build Up." The words rang out, echoing in fact as Violet crossed her arms for a moment, throwing them back down._

" _ **THE HIGH FLY BIG WAVE! WHALEJET! YEAH~!"**_

 _The armor slammed down on her, steam pouring out. She stood proudly as jet wings sprouted from Violet's back, a whale and jet reflected in her helmets eyes. The creature merely threw another fireball, which was met by a sphere of water shooting out from Violet's hands. Throwing a few more, the fires burning on top of the creature were extinguished, as Violet turned the handle once more._

" _ **READY, GO! VOLTECH FINISH!"**_

 _A line trapped the creature in place, as Violet leaped back. Meeting at the front of the line, she charged forward, the wings on her back propelling her faster as she surrounded herself in a veil of water. She dashed straight through the creature, causing it to explode into green mist and Yang's unconscious body to fall down. Quickly spinning around, Violet opened an empty bottle and absorbed the green mist into it. Moving over to Yang, she picked her up and motioned for Ruby to follow her into the house._

* * *

 _Ruby sat outside of Violet's room in silence, before the sounds of two different sets of footsteps caught her attention. Yang walked out first her face downwards and sad, Violet matching in expression as she came out second. Ruby was about to get up when Violet stopped. Kneeling down, she handed Ruby the same Dragon bottle she would still hold years later._

" _Ruby, this bottle is very important and I need you to keep it safe." She explained, holding Ruby's hand, and therefore the bottle, tightly. "The weird mist entered Yang's bloodstream, and as a result we found that if she were to try and use this bottle she could get really hurt. It will fade eventually, but for now I entrust it to you."_

 _Ruby nodded as she looked at her older sister. Her wounds had healed, but she couldn't even look at Ruby while the bottle was in sight. Putting the bottle in her pocket, she gave her sister a big hug which was returned in kind. They never asked why she went into the woods, but since then they noticed Yang would occasionally wear a red or blue scarf when she went out. They asked her about that, but all she said was that she found them out on a walk one day._

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and soon it was reaching time for bed. Ruby and Yang had already changed into their usual pajamas, and they lied down next to Blake, who had once more begun reading her book. Chatting a little, even adding her own points sometimes, the three passed the time as they waited for Violet. Soon enough she appeared before the three in just a loose tee and some shorts. "Hey Blake, I've been meaning to ask, but what's that book about?"

The girl in black looked at Violet with a smile before replying. "It's about a man with two souls, each vying for control over his body. It's pretty heartbreaking at times, but it's definitely worth a read." She replied, showing her the title of the book. Violet took mental note of it, but was quickly dragged out of happiness when she heard that spoiled voice from this morning.

"Could one of you please turn out that light? Some of us are trying to sleep." Weiss complained unaware of who she was talking to as of yet. Violet turned to look at her, which is Weiss' face took on one of shock. "Sorry mistress, but we still have an hour and a half before we actually have to go to bed. If you want to talk and offer an apology for being I'd be willing to hear it, but until then our light stays on."

Yang looked at the two girls in confusion. "Did I miss something? What's going on?" The blonde brawler asked, as she could see the metaphorical sparks of tension between Weiss and Violet. Blake sighed, closing her book to look at Yang. "After you apparently ditched your sisters, you caused Ruby to spin out and crash into her luggage. She took out her frustrations over the accident on Ruby, and almost caused them to explode. Thankfully Violet used her fullbottles to direct the explosion away."

Ruby pushed Violet and Weiss away from each other, calming the two only a slight bit. She sighed before looking at Weiss. "I know you're probably still upset about this morning, and I understand, I'll try to make up my clumsiness to you later. However, despite her rudeness, Violet is right. We still have time before the mandatory lights out and we would just like to have a bit of fun before we worry about our test tomorrow." Ruby explained calmly. Violet looked at her in surprise, wondering where this confidence had come from, until she noticed a certain blue bottle in Ruby's hand.

Weiss huffed, before replying herself. "Fine, I'll leave you to it. And, uhm, Ruby was it?" She asked, looking away from the girl in red. Ruby gave a nod, before Weiss spoke again. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I had misplaced a piece of luggage and was worried someone might have taken it. Seeing you fall on my stuff was just an out to get rid of my anger and I took it too easily." She walked away as soon as she was, leaving the three girls who met this morning in shock. Yang was still confused, but she guessed this was something important and let it be.

After that little exchange, the four went back to their friendly exchanges, and minutes before they turned off their light, Ruby and Violet were laying down, because Ruby wanted to know the answer to a question. "Do you think the Cross-Z system will ever be ready?"

Violet nodded her head a little, understanding of where the question was coming from. After all, the dragon she intended for Ruby to use for transformations had been in development for almost a year at this point. She was always so close to done, but there was a small problem.

She couldn't calculate for Ruby's semblance. Ruby's incredible speed.

Everytime she would put in the last bit of data, Ruby would reach a new speed and she would have to start on the speed stats again. She didn't want the suit to shatter when Ruby broke the sound barrier, and because her suit wouldn't evolve with Best Matches like Violet's could, the data couldn't update constantly.

"I don't know. I still need to figure out how it will adjust to your speed. I might be a genius, but this problem is either too great or too simple to solve right now." She explained, closing her eyes with a sigh of sadness. Ruby has been looking forward to training as a rider for so long, to be a superhero like her sister is would be great.

"Man that sucks. I wish there was a way that my speed could just be like, a constant. Like zero!" Ruby said excitedly, getting comfortable in her laying position. Violet just chuckled as she too got comfortable. "Ruby any number could be a constant. Zero is just zero like always."

Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about what Ruby said for the rest of the night. Set her speed to zero? If she did that, instead of having to write a standard speed, she could just write a could to adjust to her speed instead of having to constantly update! She was a genius, but she was also an idiot. Slipping underneath her covers, she pulled her suitcase underneath and began to work on Ruby's passing the test gift.

After all, now she'll have to train on weekends to help protect love and peace.

* * *

 **Yo yo yo! Thanks for the positive feedback on chapter one! I had worried it wouldn't be that good, but I'm glad you all seemed to like it! I also decided on the theme for the first arc! Odd Future [specifically the short english cover by Studio Yuraki]! I'm still used to writing in little writer words at the end, so I'm not quite sure what to say. I guess leave a review/comment if you feel so inclined! Thanks!**

 **~Jackie!**

* * *

 **Next Time, On Building Colors!**

Violet: I can't exactly control my semblances **.**

Ruby: I want to prove I deserve to be here.

Ozpin: You will find your partner for the next four years… today.

Violet: If I can help it, I can save it!

√9 = 3 Wildshot Forest

Violet: Now! Let's start the experiment!

Build Driver: **THE WILDSHOT SKY HIGH FLY!**


	3. Square Root 9 to 3 Wildhot Forest

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 _ **I keep my ideals with me.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._

 _ **Time to pay for all of my mistakes,**_

 _ **That I made without an ounce of shame.**_

 _ **I moved on and threw my life away.**_

 _ **Thank God I got out while I could,**_

 _ **I nearly gave it all away to**_

 _ **an unknown and empty fate.**_

 _ **Dead eyes that know**_

 _ **the price that I paid.**_

 _ **And if they could only**_

 _ **just focus on today,**_

 _ **Maybe they'll shine!**_

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora's Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._

 _ **A brand new life, but I**_

 _ **still feel left behind,**_

 _ **Every day there's something**_

 _ **off, is this what I wanted?**_

 _She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._

 _ **Is this a game? 'Cause nobody**_

 _ **else is quite the same!**_

 _ **The possibilities have opened up. Ah.**_

 _Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora's Box flies in between her._

 _ **Dreaming! My mind rewinds**_

 _ **I just can't fill the**_

 _ **hole, inside of my heart**_

 _ **So let's get out, escape**_

 _ **from the dark of the night!**_

 _The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._

 _ **The future unknown seems to**_

 _ **twist and distort itself unless**_

 _ **we look straight forward.**_

 _ **I'm sick of lying to myself got**_

 _ **to stand up straight and fight!**_

 _The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._

 _ **I keep my ideals with me, each time**_

' _ **Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,**_

 _ **the fuel that we need to light the fire**_

 _She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._

 _ **Gongs are ringing out now.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._

* * *

Violet woke up with a satisfying yawn. She not only managed to get a goodnight's sleep, but finish the gift for Ruby. She held the small blue box in her hand, placing it into her backpack as she got up from the small bed mat that was provided for her. Hearing a small papery rustle as she got up, she saw a sticky note put on her arm.

'Woke up early and took Yang to get food. Blake said she'll wait for you. Ruby!' She read the note, looking back at the wall where Blake was already dressed, and reading her book from last night. Violet nodded to herself, picking up her bag with satisfied huff. Blake noticed the waking hero, giving her a wave which was returned in kind. Moving off to the bathroom so she could change, she walked in on the middle of a conversation.

"OOOH, what if I make a sloth noise! Wait, what does a sloth sound like? Do they sound loud and bold, or are they like super quiet?" An excited orange haired girl chattered as she brushed her teeth alongside what looked like the most tired boy she had ever seen. Violet merely walked by, paying no mind to them, as she found an empty stall to change in.

* * *

Minutes later, Blake tossed herself off the wall as Violet exited the bathroom. Which is when something dawned on Blake. 'Does she not have any armored clothes?' Violet had walked out of the room, wearing a tan overcoat, and purple striped shirt, ripped jeans, and her signature mismatch colored shoes. Glancing her over, Blake came to the conclusion that no, Violet, the daughter of two of the most famous huntresses in recent history, did not wear any armored clothing. The material she wore was thin, and any sort of extra padding or chainmail sewn in would've shown.

She payed it no mind though, if Violet chose to dress like this then that was her choice. Blake merely walked over to greet her, as she placed an interesting belt upon herself. Blake had never seen anything like it, the black body and silver plate, red handle to the side. "What's that?" She asked rather bluntly, Violet looking at her in an expression one could call devilish glee.

"You shall see if we run into each other during the exam, my dear compatriot! For now though, I suggest we catch up with my sisters. After all, we can't miss breakfast in such an important day right?" Violet snarkily replied, acting coy as to keep from revealing something big too early. Blake merely glanced at the belt again, before deciding it mustn't be that important, before following Violet to the cafeteria.

* * *

While the two managed to have breakfast, the red and yellow sisters eluded them once again. Figuring they must be getting ready for the exams, Violet told Blake to meet up with them while she headed to the cliff. What awaited her there was an interesting sight, to say the least. There in front of her eyes, was what appeared to be Weiss cackling like an evil genius next to a gladiatorial looking girl.

Walking onto the empty spot next to the two, Weiss shot her a glare as her laughing came to a hault. "Oh, it's you. Why are you here already, shouldn't you be getting your stuff from the lockers?" She spoke with an obvious venom in her tone. Violet was about to snap back, but she took a moment to calm herself before replying.

"I've already gotten ready for today, besides I'm sure my sisters would prefer to have a little time to work on their gear before coming up here." She replied back, giving a smile. She outstretched a hand, Weiss looking at her in confusion. "I'm sure must probably hate my guts after what happened yesterday, but just know that I'm just a little overprotective of Ruby is all. We may be a year and a half apart in age, but she still has a lot to learn and I'm trying to help her with that."

Weiss merely huffed, accepting the hand for a moment, before returning hers. "I don't know where you got the assumption that I would hate you from… But seeing as you and her took responsibility for what happened yesterday, it's only fair I return the feelings." She crossed her arms as she looked away from Violet.

"Besides, I understand what it's like to be protected by your sister at times." She mumbled to herself, as Violet stood forward facing the cliff. Which is when spotted it, and began to approach it.

At the very edge of the cliff, stabilised underneath with a mass of support beams, was a statue she was only told about by her uncle and father. Displayed in red and blue metals, two figures stood proudly. Both of them held onto the same weapon in the middle, a small anchor which had been combined with a bow pointing downwards, pointing at the plaque on the base. On the left, the red figure sported large rabbit ears, and wore a suit which bore resemblance to the animal. In her other hand she held a sword with four panels inscribed upon it. On the right, the figure in blue sported an outfit akin to a tank, holding within her hands a small gatling gun. In between the two figures stood the most prominent feature though. In a small container, made of the strongest material, with only a few viewpoints, stood a box of red, blue, and green. Slots adorned the box as it glowed with a great energy.

Looking upon the plaque, Violets mood dropped as she read it aloud. "The famed hero huntresses, Scarlet 'RabRab' Rabbina and Azure 'TanTan' Taanka. Saved countless lives from the day of crashing, but gave their lives. Here they will continue to watch over Pandora's Box, and the future Hunters for all time." Violet could feel a surge of emotions course through her, when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ms. Goodwitch from the time before, adjusting her glasses.

"I admit, I had not known them for a long time, being a new teacher at the school myself during the time… But these two were some of the kindest people I had ever met. I'm sure they would be proud of the young woman you have grown to be." She spoke, her toneless voice seeming to calm Violet. The girl nodded as she headed back to where she stood, Glynda watching her go as her superior walked over.

"I never you to be a softie Glynda." He chuckled as he took a sip of coffee. Glynda merely adjusted her glasses again before replying. "It's not a matter of softness. It's a matter of helping her prepare. She wouldn't able to focus if she kept having to think about them and the box, now could she?" She added in, walking over to the now completed mass of students, as Ozpin looked at the statue. Pandora's Box glowed with a soft purple lighted as he watched, before moving to join his fellow professor.

* * *

"Now I am sure you have heard the rumours, and before I begin explaining the rules, let me make the foggy area become clear. All of you will be put into teams, but you have no choice in the matter of who it is." Ozpin spoke calm and clearly, a majority of students gasping in response. Violet looked to her side, where Weiss looked like every single plan she had was shattered. The girl next to her looked fiercely down the line, which Violet followed all the way to see the scraggly blonde she had met yesterday. 'Why would she be focused on Jaune?'

"When you have landed in the forest, you and your partners goal is to find an artifact hidden in an abandoned temple on the far side of the forest. Retrieve the artifact and return to the cliff." Ozpin sipped on his coffee as suddenly a loud clank was heard to Violet's left. Suddenly a student was in the air. Quickly pulling out a pair of bottles she shook them rapidly, before opening and placing them into her driver.

" **WHALE! JET! BEST MATCH!"**

She got into a ready position, as the line got shorter and shorter. The girl in gladiator attire flew off, and soon Weiss having drawn a rapier was next. Then.

 **CLANK.**

Violet suddenly felt a lack of ground beneath her as she went flying through the air. Placing her hand on the crank, she spun it rapidly as she was slammed into her armor.

" **WHALEJET! YEAH~!"**

The blues of the armors clamped down, as she began to glide through the air. Finding a small clearing, she changed her angle of descent as she dove down towards the ground. Flipping herself around, she planted her feet firmly on the ground, as she took out the bottles. Looking around her, she saw no students around for partnerships. Deciding her best action would be to keep moving, she walked off deep into the woods, hoping to find her way eventually.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Violet had passed another tree, and still saw no traces of other students. She figured it would only be a matter of time, but half an hour was way too long at this point. Pulling out her scroll, she placed the yellow bottle inside and hopped on top of it, hoping to accelerate her chances of getting out.

She wished she could just hop to the top of the trees, or break through them without needing Build, but she sighed as she thought of the last time she tried using her semblances. 'It's not like I can control them anyways. They're not mine anyways… They belong to my moms.' She continued along her path, until she saw yet another clearing. There she found Yang and Blake fighting off a couple Ursai. Deciding she would cut in, she summoned the Drill Crusher from her driver.

Yang threw a punch. Then another. And another, and another, and another. She didn't care how broken she made this Ursa. It cut her hair, she might as well play with it a little before ending it. Just as she was about to deliver another hit, the ursa suddenly had a hole through its middle. The grimm slowly dissipating, the two girls were in shock as Violet stood on the Boarding Builder, smiling proudly as she placed the drill on her shoulders.

"You stole my kill!" yang complained, Violet's smile suddenly dropping. "Sure, if by kill you mean torture victim. I noticed one of your strands on my zoom over here. Nice to see you again Blake." She retorted back, giving a small wave at the end.

"Where's your partner?" Blake asked in response to the hello, noticing the girl was by herself. Violet shook her head, hovering on over to opposite side of the clearing. "Don't have one, I think I might be an unlikely variable." She replied, the other two following behind her. Moving past the trees and bushes, the three came upon a small ruined building, pedestals shadowed in the ruins with figures on each of them. Making their way over, Yang grabbed one instinctually, showing it off to Blake.

"Hey look! A cute little pony!" She giggled, the girl in black just giving back a smirk. Violet however noticed something past the ruins. Hovering past the building, she saw a pedestal by its lonesome. Yellow gas seethed out of it, as upon it layed a small chess piece, encrusted in diamond. Grabbing the piece, she felt her muscles tense when she smelled the gas.

Quickly dragging out an empty bottle, she opened it as the gas seemed to flow into it, but soon the yellow had changed to a purple. The gas continued to flow until the bottle just seemed to close itself. A small clink seemed to stop the gas, as Violet examined the bottle. It had become greyed and metallic, small circles etched all along its surface. Violet went to look closer, when suddenly her ears were met by the screams of fear.

"A girl is in trouble!" She turned around quickly, placing the piece and bottle inside of her jacket. She zoomed off back to the temple where she was met with a large commotion. Ruby and Yang were staring at the orange headed girl from earlier, Yang's eyes having turned red, Blake looked at the sky where a Nevermore was being stabbed by a screaming Weiss, Jaune was in a tree, and the gladiator and tired boy were panting heavily.

Then the sound of a sword being pulled grabbed her attention as Weiss began to fall to the ground. Zooming the Builder, she launched herself off of the ruins, grabbing Weiss in midair descent, while a blur of blonde fell to the ground beside her. Landing safely on the ground, she placed Weiss down before seeing yet another confusing sight. A giant Deathstalker had approached the group, and Ruby ha decided to rush it. The Nevermore overhead launched a few feathers, causing Ruby to be caught along it.

About to rush over and help, she was beaten by Weiss, who had managed to create an ice barrier that stopped the then attacking Deathstalker. Floating on over to the rest of the group, she was met by Yang a cheerily stated. "Cool, Violet's back! Now we won't die alone!"

"Now's not the time for jokes Yang." Violet stated bluntly, as Ruby and Weiss walked over to meet with the rest of them. Ruby whispered something over with Weiss, and the two nodded their heads. Ruby helped Jaune up from the ground and walked with him into the ruins. As they grabbed their respective pieces, three loud loud noises erupted from behind them.

The Deathstalker had erupted from the ice, and let out a terrifying screech, followed by the Nevermore. But a new addition is what scared the teens the most. Out of the woods, came a loud terrifying roar. Trees crashed quickly and violently, as out of the forest erupted another giant grimm.

Planting its paws firmly on the ground, the mane of the beast blew in the winds. It's red eyes tracked the movement of every being on the field. The mask of its face glowed red as it let out another huge roar.

"An Aslan…. We need to move, now." Ruby let out, looking at the cliff beyond the ruins. As she was about to move, she was interrupted by her sister. "But what about the grimm, how do we deal with them?"

Ruby looked down for a second, before looking back in pride. "Nothing. Our goal isn't about taking down grimm, it's taking these pieces and retreating. I said I would prove myself with Crescent Rose, but I'll prove myself with my brain instead." She replied back as the others merely nodded along. As she beckoned them to follow her, Yang and Violet could only look in pride at their little sister.

"Man, when did you get so cool Ruby?" Violet asked herself, as she followed along on her board.

* * *

They had been running for ten minutes now, but it was to no avail. The grimm were still able to keep up with them, and the group had found their way into another set of ruins. "Well great, now what? There's no way we can focus on getting up when those things are here!" Jaune shouted in desperation, as they stood in the middle of the Bridge.

Violet looked at their group, and back at the grimm. She closed her eyes, and began to think. 'We're all rookie hunters in training and have had little experience with larger grimm… Deathstalkers and Nevermore are slower than most grimm though, so perhaps four man teams could take care of them in time. Yet…'

She looked a the huge lion grimm which had led the pack. Their eyes seemed to meet for a moment, and the two glared intensely at each other. Violet sighed, looking down the sides of the ruin. She looked back at the grimm and gave a disappointed smile. "This sucks man…"

She began to float faster and faster towards the Aslan, the group behind shouting for her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?/VIOLET WAIT!/IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

Violet merely smirked, changing the Drill Crusher to its blaster mode. Firing a few shots at the lion, she shouted at the others. "I can distract the Aslan! You all try and figure out how to finish off these other tw-" But her words were stopped by a sudden paw to her entire being.

Strapped to her machine, she and the Builder went careening over the cliff, as everyone else could only watch in shock.

"VIOLET!"

* * *

The wind was crushing. The machine had already shrunk back into her hands, as she flew further and further down into the valley that was sure to be her doom. She sighed as she pulled out two more bottles. Orange and Grey lights shone upon her as the sun's light cleared through them. She still remembers the first she used this form, as the words of Ms. Goodwitch echoed in her mind. Shaking the bottles furiously, she remembers much more vividly, equations flowing past her body.

* * *

 _Violet stood at the edge of the cliff as Taiyang and Yang stood behind her. Ruby was stuck on an ever shrinking ridge, crying out for help as she held on for her life. Turning the crank rapidly, she jumped downwards zooming to Ruby._

 _Eclipsed by a shadow of huge wings, Ruby looked up to see a hand outstretched to her. She took the hand as she was slowly brought upwards._

" _I'm sure they would be proud of the young woman you have grown up to be."_

* * *

She thrusted the bottles into her driver, for a moment her eyes flashing to match the colors of the bottles as their lights moved past them.

" **HAWK! GATLING! BEST MATCH!"**

Violet shifted her body mid flight as she grew closer and closer to the bottom. She cranked the handle rapidly as the tubes formed around her. The smoke and armor clapped in great heat as she began to smile.

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

It had been minutes, no time to grieve at any potential loss. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had finally managed to take care of the Nevermore, while Jaune, and the three unknowns had slain the Deathstalker. Yet, the Aslan merely watched its fellow grimm be killed, before letting out a fierce roar once again, slamming a paw on the ground.

The teens watched as it prepared to charge forth. Yet the roar was interrupted by the sounds of a belt Yang and Ruby knew all too well.

" **ARE YOU READY?!"**

A blur of orange and gunmetal grey erupted from the cliff as a large span of wings shadowed over the Aslan. Everyone stared as the armored form of Violet flapped its large wings, staring menacingly at the grimm.

" **THE WILD SKYSHOT GUNNINGMAN! HAWKGATLING! YEAH~!"**

The teens stared in awe as Violet swooped down and kicked the Aslan, sending it sliding back a few yards. She looked back at the teens, and underneath her helmet smiled. " **All of you get to higher ground! I'll take care of Simba here!** " She shouted facing the large monster. She brought her hand to her belts plate, thoughts of wanting to know more of how her mother's would've fought this beast, a weapon bursted forth.

" **HAWKGATLINGER!"**

Brandishing the gun, she fired upon the Aslan. She swooped fast and hard, moving to its sides as she continued her barrage. Spinning the barrel three times, she fired once more, three solid holograph hawks erupting outwards and flying straight through the side of the monster.

" **THIRTY!"**

The gun shouted out, as the hawks that flew inwards suddenly exploded into a cloud of bullets. The monster roared in pain as it stumbled a bit, before sending a huge roar at Violet. She folded her wings in and dropped, before spreading them out and flying underneath the aslan. Delivering a series of punches to the beast, it held no defense for it could not reach her underneath itself. Cranking the handle of her driver once more, the two became ensnared in large swirling vortex, which began to lift the grimm.

Its paws swayed for footing, but it never came as Violet flew above it, spinning the barrel of the gun.

" **TEN. TWENTY. THIRTY. FOURTY. FIFTY. SIXTY. SEVENTY. EIGHTY. NINETY. ONE~ HUNDRED!"**

The gun counted higher and higher, as Violet grew closer and closer to the top of the vortex. There she began to swirl herself in flight, creating a small tornado. Aiming at the grimm, she announced solely to herself, "Let's end your final experiment!"

" **FULL BULLETS!"**

She pulled the triggers of the gun once more, and more than a hundred hawks burst out of the gun, each one slashing its way into the Aslan and exploding into a hundred bullets as they impacted. The grimm was being torn to shreds, but the last sight it saw was not its own exploding body. But the fast approaching fist of grey about punch through its head.

Violet flew straight through the monster, swooping down onto the ground in victory as it's remains turned to dust around her. Turning around, she saw each of the teens standing on the cliff, staring in awe at the accomplishment she had just achieved. Violet merely gave them all a thumbs up, before spreading her wings to take flight once more.

* * *

It was after the announcement ceremony, and the naming of the teams, and Violet could not be prouder. Her little sister, was the leader of her own team! Yet she couldn't celebrate yet, because she was stuck inside of Ozpin's office for a meeting.

The professor smiled at her, and handed her a small piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, it was her class schedule, as well as her dorm number. Yet where it would list her team name, it was an empty spot.

"Due to an unfortunate miscount, I'm afraid you won't be joining any teams." He explained as he took a sip of coffee. He placed his mug down and displayed an image of a single student in front of Beacon. "However, you will instead be listed as a wild card of sorts. Any time team specific activities are issued, you will be allowed to choose a team at your leisure. As long as they are first years such as yourself of course. Yet when it comes time for first year missions, you will be participating in the third years internship program." He continued with the explanation, giving benefits out and any negatives were so minor they were hardly noticeable.

Violet nodded, and shortly afterwards she was told to return to her room and begin unpacking. She had a weekend to prepare for her classes, and she was given an unusual dorm. From what she remembered of the explanation, single student listings meant that a student would have to be given a much different state of dorm.

Upon entering the room, she figured out why. It was essentially an apartment! There was a small kitchen in the back, and the first sight upon entry was a small living quarters. A couch and a few chairs adorned the walls, and the control for a Scroll Brand Television lay on a table besides the couch. Moving forward in she found not only her own bedroom, but an entirely separate restroom as well!

Throwing her bag into her room, she jumped onto her bed and pulled out her scroll. Texting something to Ruby, she only had to wait a few minutes before there was a knock on her door. Getting back up she approached the door and opened it up, revealing the entirety of Team RWBY.

"Woah~! You get an apartment!" Ruby cheered as she rushed through the living quarters. Yang automatically took to the couch, Blake following suit, while Weiss merely took one of the chairs. Yang looked at Violet, before popping the question. "You said you had a surprise for Ruby?"

Violet merely nodded, grabbing Ruby by the hood of her cloak as she zoomed by. Ruby was caught off guard for a moment, before a small blue box was presented to her face. Taking it into her hands, she opened it up and out of the box came flying a metallic blue dragon.

Ruby's face instantly lit up as the dragon flew around her, it's roars of happy music filling everybody's ears. She looked at Violet and asked, "Does this mean?"

"Well, I still need to build a second driver, but for now the Cross-Z dragon is all yours." Violet answered back as she leaned against the wall of her dorm. Ruby giggled happily as she cheered to herself. "I'm gonna be a Kamen Rider just like Violet!"

Blake looked at the aforementioned girl with a puzzling look. "Kamen Rider? You mean like the old heroes from the great war? The same ones who inspired the naming rule?" Violet nodded as she propped herself off of the wall. Pulling out her driver, she stared at it as she replied.

"All my life I've lived by the motto that if I can reach it, I can save it. DadTai started calling me Kamen Rider when I first transformed, and afterwards I called myself by the title and my own name."

"So what, you're Kamen Rider Violet?" Weiss asked in a scoffing tone, as Ruby giggled.

"No, Weiss. Violet is…"

" **Kamen Rider Build."**

* * *

 **Hoo boy! I know this one is shorter than the others, but that's because we had a sole focus on Violet this time. But here's the entrance exam, and it seems Violet will be taking a solo route. I'm sure most of you also noticed something that will affect the story when we reach not only the end of Volume One, but also something that affects the end of Volume 2! I don't have much more to say other than, stay tuned! And always, if you feel like leaving a comment or review than go right ahead!**

 **Jackie!**

* * *

 **Next Time on Building Colors!**

 **Violet: I have no idea why you're acting so rude when you and Ruby were getting along just fine the other day.**

 **Weiss: I shouldn't have to play second fiddle to someone who doesn't know how to lead!**

 **Ruby: I only want to make her happy.**

 **Weiss: If you're gonna stand in my way, then I have no choice but to combat you!**

 **4 by 4 is still 4 Badge, Burden, Battle!**

 **Build Driver: THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER!**


	4. 4 by 1 is still 4 Badge, Burden, Battle

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 _ **I keep my ideals with me.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._

 _ **Time to pay for all of my mistakes,**_

 _ **That I made without an ounce of shame.**_

 _ **I moved on and threw my life away.**_

 _ **Thank God I got out while I could,**_

 _ **I nearly gave it all away to**_

 _ **an unknown and empty fate.**_

 _ **Dead eyes that know**_

 _ **the price that I paid.**_

 _ **And if they could only**_

 _ **just focus on today,**_

 _ **Maybe they'll shine!**_

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora's Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._

 _ **A brand new life, but I**_

 _ **still feel left behind,**_

 _ **Every day there's something**_

 _ **off, is this what I wanted?**_

 _She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._

 _ **Is this a game? 'Cause nobody**_

 _ **else is quite the same!**_

 _ **The possibilities have opened up. Ah.**_

 _Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora's Box flies in between her._

 _ **Dreaming! My mind rewinds**_

 _ **I just can't fill the**_

 _ **hole, inside of my heart**_

 _ **So let's get out, escape**_

 _ **from the dark of the night!**_

 _The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._

 _ **The future unknown seems to**_

 _ **twist and distort itself unless**_

 _ **we look straight forward.**_

 _ **I'm sick of lying to myself got**_

 _ **to stand up straight and fight!**_

 _The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._

 _ **I keep my ideals with me, each time**_

' _ **Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,**_

 _ **the fuel that we need to light the fire**_

 _She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._

 _ **Gongs are ringing out now.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._

* * *

Violet had been in Port's class for a good ten minutes, first one in to be honest. She didn't want to be late to any of her classes on her first day, but perhaps it was still a bit early for her to appear. She had been in the room by herself, sans her Professor who had just been going over some papers, before teams started flowing into the room. Yet she couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of Team RWBY.

Soon enough she was joined by Team JNPR, the cheerful four taking seats behind her. "Hey Violet!" Jaune greeted her cheerfully as he sat next the gladiator girl, Pyrrah, who just so happened to be his partner. "Yo, Knightboy." Violet greeted back with a grin.

"Oh my gosh you would believe how late we almost were!" The orange headed girl, Nora, let out excitedly, as the tired teen, Ren, nodded alongside. "We were like super tired last night and that's understandable because we all did some training and we were at it all day since we wanted to be prepared for combat class later and-" A calm hand was placed over Nora's mouth as she suddenly stopped speaking. Ren merely sighed before speaking himself. "Turns out all of our clocks were just running fast. We woke up with plenty of time to spare. Though I can't say the same about Team RWBY."

Violet looked at the boy in confusion for a moment. "What do you me-" And before she could let out another word, a tumblecloud of four people barreled into the class, followed seconds after by the bell to begin class. "Oh. Nevermind then."

"Good morning class! I am Professor Port, and I shall be your teacher of Grimm Studies! Now, who would like to tell me why this is important? I SHALL! For you see...!"

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since the story? Lecture? Speaking. Since the speaking had began, and Violet was half convinced that her teacher was addicted to the sound of his own voice. She still payed attention to it, because who knows maybe it would make good bedtime stories one day down the line, but she was perplexed to see the sight next to her most of all.

Yang looked like her entire soul was sucked out of her body, Blake was just reading a book, but Ruby and Weiss were… How could she describe it? Ruby was a relaxed autumn breeze, and Weiss was that winter blizzard just about to destroy all of the leaves with its storm. She had only managed to hear the last bit of Port's question, before Weiss shot her hand up.

"I believe I have those qualities sir!" She spoke in her proudest voice, Violet noticing the rather tight grip on the scroll in her hands.

"Oho! A volunteer! Well young madame, please get prepared as I bring out the example specimen!" Port bellowed with a hearty laugh as Weiss got up to leave.

Violet could only watch in curiosity as the heiress walked away, her grip seeming to get tighter. She debated in her head whether or not if this was something she should get involved with in her head, but decided in the end to wait and see what would happen. After all, it couldn't hurt anyone to let things play out themselves.

* * *

Weiss was getting hurt. A lot. The boarbatusk grimm was just not going down easy, and Weiss kept attacking it in anger, sometimes not even aiming for the weak spot. Violet looked to her side to see Ruby cheering, and trying to give strategies to her partner. Honestly it made her proud to see her sister having so much fun.

Yet, she instantly got red flags when Weiss shot Ruby a glare only matched by that of a Medusa. Violet finally made up her mind as she watched Weiss deliver the finishing blow to the grimm.

'I'm getting involved with this. Something's definitely up, and if it isn't taken care of, something can and most likely will explode.' She thought to herself, grabbing her stuff as the bell rang for the next period.

Violet glanced at her schedule and saw that it was a free period. Deciding this was the perfect opportunity to see if she could help. Maybe they could talk out her frustrations over some tea? They do have three hours after all.

'I could make green, or chamomille… Oh, maybe I could…'

Before she even finished her thought, she turned into the worst conversation point ever, of all time. "...I deserve better." Weiss huffed as she turned to walk away from Ruby. "Ozpin made a mistake." And with that the heiress walked off, leaving a sad and dejected Ruby alone. Violet could only just make out the soft quiet sounds, but they were sounds she was familiar with. Ruby was crying.

'Murder her. With her own weapon.' Violet thought as she stealthily chased after Weiss, unaware of the aforementioned headmaster appearing next to her sister.

* * *

Weiss stood among one of the many balconies at Beacon watching the birds fly through the trees, gripping her scroll tightly, when she heard the approach of loud angry footsteps. "Yang, you're not very sneaky you kn-" Weiss turned to face a sight that somehow surprised her.

Violet, super kind genius Kamen Rider, had a look in her eyes that said only one word. Rage. She approached Weiss with a fire in her step, and her heart. Stopping merely feet before Weiss, who opened her mouth to speak, before being interrupted by the angry tone of Violet's voice.

"We need to talk, **now**." She spoke, emphasizing her last word by pointing at a nearby bench. The heiress merely scoffed as she looked at the angry inventor. "And why would I do that? It's not like anything happened between us, I already apologized for the first day."

"Because your being an asshole, and I want to help you get past this. What happened to the Weiss from initiation that was apparently willing to help my sister execute a strategy and pass their entrance exam?" Violet spoke, crossing her arms as she waited for a reply.

"Because I will not take the passenger seat to someone who doesn't know how to lead. All she's done so far is act childish and immature! Why should I have to deal with a leader who doesn't even know when I'm trying to focus!" Weiss retorted, stepping forward a bit closer to Violet as if to emphasize her own point.

"It's literally the first day of classes, and you're judging her just because of a few mistakes she's made?! What kinda backwards nonsense is that?!"

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to some woods living ruffian, who doesn't even know her own parents!" Weiss slapped her mouth shut with both of her hands, as Violet stepped back, her eyes widening. Her face turned from shock, to sadness, and finally anger as she turned to walk away.

"Wait Violet, I-" Violet stopped her with just a raise of her hand, as she continued walking. "Meet me in the training arena after classes today. We have shit to work through now." Was all she said as she continued on her way.

Weiss simply held her scroll in hand tighter, the device vibrating with the tale of a new message. Holding up her scroll, Weiss saw the picture of her next to a slightly older woman, both of them smiling. Giving out a sigh, she put it back into her pocket, before turning to look at the sky once more.

"I'm sorry… Winter…"

* * *

As soon as classes for the day were over, Professor Peach letting Violet out a bit later since she had questions over her driver being the weapons teacher and all, the rider set out for the training hall, driver already on and anger in her heart. There she found Weiss in an outfit most unusual for her. She was wearing a white short sleeve hoodie, and training shorts, her rapier weapon attached to a small buckle on her hip. She watched as Violet, who still wore her uniform, quickly approached the building.

Not even offering a hello, Violet scanned her scroll against the door, opening it as Weiss simply slid hers against the door frame, logging herself in as well. As the two made their way to a dueling arena, Weiss could only watch in silence as she saw Violet move in a disturbingly unhappy way.

Entering one of the small domes, she watched as Violet made her way to the opposite side, Weiss staying on the other. Here it was Violet spoke to her for the first time since her mistake. "One round, aura depletion or arena out. Victor gets to do one thing without rejection to the loser, safe for all only." She spoke, as she took out a purple and yellow pair of bottles, shaking them and placing them into the driver.

" **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!"**

Weiss nodded, drawing her weapon from her side, Violet responding with the spinning of her driver's handle. And with one last crank, she pointed at Weiss, the familiar snapping tubes flowing with the usual multicolored liquids.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

"Fight!" She yelled out, the tubes clamping down as the two girls charged at each other. In a flash of light, Weiss stabbed forward, but was met with a large piece of paper in place of her opponent. Which is when the rest of the driver called out.

" **THE SHINOBI ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC!"**

And from above came a ever so slight sound of a sword being drawn. Weiss quickly turned her attention upwards, but it was too late. Build in her purple and yellow clad form slashed downwards, cutting Weiss' aura down quite a bit. The heiress stumbled backwards, finally getting a good look at her opponent's weapon.

Similar in appearance to one of the swords the statue outside wielded, Build's held comic panels along it, painted on purple and yellow like her form. Brandishing the weapon, Build turned it like a dagger in her hand, once more charging at Weiss.

" **4 PANEL NINPO SWORD!"**

Slashing once, twice, thrice, Build managed to land a blow on Weiss, despite her best attempts at blocking. As if hesitating for a moment, Build bounded herself backwards, as she watched Weiss move. Focusing on her suits HUD, she pulled up footage that Ruby sent her from the entrance exam. Weiss of now compared to then was… Angry, sloppy, and unrefined. Her movements were less precise, and filled with more strength.

The heiress steeled herself, as she sent herself flying with her semblance, a gravity gliff sending her flying towards Build. Thrusting her rapier forward, she managed to knick Violets armor, but Build stopped her advancement with a solid kick to the side. Bringing her sword forth, she pressed down on a trigger, which made the panels of the sword begin to glow.

" **CLO-FIR-WIND JUTSU!"**

The sword began to emit the sounds of pencil scribbles, as Build changed its position once more, aiming the tip of the blade at Weiss. Bracing herself, Weiss brought up her weapon to block, unprepared for Build to run forward, before bounding over her form. Pressing down on the trigger once more, the sword let out a huge gust of wind, knocking Weiss back a bit. Acting quick, she placed down a glyph, stopping just a few feet short of the edge of the arena.

Weiss readied her barrel, but Build was quicker. Throwing her weapon to the side, Build cranked her driver before charging at the Heiress in a last attack. Jumping upon a line that formed alongside her, she stretched her legs out as she traveled along the line. As it came to a curve, trapping Weiss within it, Build tucked her left leg in before delivering a devastating roundhouse kick into Weiss, sending her out of bounds.

As the buzzer rang out, Weiss tumbled on the floor. Stopping as soon as she could, she looked up at the health board to find a result she was devastated by. Weiss was already at half of her aura, while Violet still had almost a full bar. Landing on the floor, Violet took out the bottles, walking over to Weiss, who was in the process of slamming her fist onto the floor.

"A rematch, I demand a rematch!" She shouted at her, as Violet merely crouched down to her level. Offering her hand out, she found it was quickly taken as she helped the heiress to her feet. "No can do, it was one round only, and I won. Though I was surprised that you weren't able to handle a hazard level of three point five… Perhaps I should try and tone it down more next time?" She asked herself, looking off in the distance in wonderment, shaking her head to focus.

"Getting off task here, I won which means I get you to do anything I want. And the thing I want most right now is for you to come with me to my dorm so we can talk over a nice relaxing…"

* * *

"Card game?" Weiss asked as she shuffled a deck in her hands, Violet doing the same opposite of her. The inventor nodded in response, pulling five cards off of the top of her deck, Weiss doing the same in response.

"I'm used to my own sisters going through problems they have a hard time talking about, so we usually play games to help keep parts of our minds occupied, while the rest talks. It's comforting. I figured you would like this one like me, since a majority of it relies on strategy and math skills. Yang and Ruby prefer Sorcery, but there's a calm and cool factor of Fight Creatures to me." Violet explained, placing a card on the floor in front of her. She looked at Weiss, and gave her a smile. "So, tell me what's on your mind? Why are you trying to get stronger all of a sudden? It's making you sloppy."

Weiss looked at her in shock, a blush of embarrassment growing on her face. "I, I would never be so, as to say, I wo-" Violet cut her off, by taking a card from the top of her deck and placing it in her hand. "Game first, talking second."

"In that case, I have no choice but to combat you." Weiss spoke, placing a few of her own cards down. The one struck out to her the most, being a girl with azure eyes and white hair, similar to her own. She looked out of the card, a small snow white dragon behind her. Minutes passed before either of them spoke, new card being used and taken away, but the girl in azure eyes stayed for the longest time. And then Weiss spoke again.

"I got a message from my older sister… Winter…" Violet looked up from her hand of cards as she saw Weiss place a card down, one with an older woman than the one Weiss had been vigilant to keep on her field. They looked similar, but they very clearly still different. "She had told me she was proud of me for getting into Beacon. I told we had already had our entrance exam, and when she had asked how it went…"

"You told her you weren't made leader of your team." Violet finished, placing down her own card, dragging it back and forth as another of Weiss' cards went away. The heiress nodded, as she placed another card down. "I've always looked up to Winter. She was the only one who saw me as a person, instead of a tool used to make the company stronger. Having to see her only say the words 'I'm glad you passed' felt like I just betrayed her. What do I do, to make her see I'll be be okay? Maybe if I were team leader…"

Violet sighed in response, pulling out a card from her pocket, taking two cards and putting them above each other, and placing one down on top of them. Dragging it back and forth, the card with the older woman was taken away, as Weiss looked in surprise. "I'm only a couple months behind Yang in age, but I'm also a year and a half older than Ruby. So I know what it's like on both ends, and I'll tell you now, that your older sister, could not be prouder of you than she is now."

Weiss looked at the rider for a moment, before looking down at the girl she had played on her first turn. "You not only made it into one of the most prestigious hunting academies on Remnant, but you also helped a prodigal student of fifteen years of age, take down a Nevermore. Her little sister did that! Not her, you!" Violet let out in a sort of proxy pride, looking at Weiss with a big toothy smile on her face. "The only way she wouldn't be proud of you, is if she saw how you had been treating your leader."

Weiss looked at her card in shame, before she looked at Violet in determination. "Then, by just doing what makes myself and others happy…", She drew a card from behind her, getting rid of the azure eyed girl, putting down a purple card with the picture of two warriors in red and white armor, "By that I can be someone my sister is proud of?" She dragged the card back and forth, getting rid of Violet's card, and winning their game. Weiss looked in surprise as Violet offered her a hand. She shook it quickly and softly before the two returned their hands to themselves.

"She's already proud of you, you just feel out what you want her to be proud of. By doing that, I guarantee that when you speak next, she'll have a goofy smile on her face." Violet nodded. Weiss looked at the the other girl in happiness, before pulling out her scroll and opening its camera. "Do you mind if I take a picture with you? I want her to see that… That I'm doing okay." Violet nodded as her fellow classmate, her friend turned around and took a picture of them and the cards that they were playing with just moments ago.

Getting up, Violet walked her back to her teams dorm, as the sun outside had begun to set. Stopping short of the door, Weiss turned to look at Violet. "Violet, would it be okay, if…. If we were to play that again someday? I would like to think of some new strategies soon, and see if that can result in a quicker win." Violet nodded, as she gave Weiss a deck of cards.

"Consider it a gift. Make it yours, and challenge me whenever. I'm gonna head back to my dorm now and get some dinner, I'm famished after that match. Later Weiss!" Violet told her, before turning to walk back. Weiss smiled, using her scroll to open her teams dorm, before walking in on Ruby sleeping in front of a mass of textbooks at their teams desk.

Letting out a sigh, Weiss pulled out her scroll and took a picture of her partner, before sending it to Violet. Putting it away, she walked over to Ruby and proceeded to ask her what coffee she liked.

* * *

A stern looking woman in white stood, overlooking the white snow filled fields of Atlas, before a vibration and tone alerted her to a message on her scroll. Opening it, she found a sight for tired eyes. There, here little sister sat next to a girl of red and blue, a card game before them as they both let off big smiles and peace signs. Quickly typing back a reply, she put her scroll away, and looked back out into the distance.

"I'm happy for you… Weiss…"

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Weiss threw another card down, proclaiming in great pride, "B*ue E*es W*ite D*agon!" Violet looked at her in fear, placing her hand down. "Weiss you can't say that! We already have enough crossover madness here, besides we have an image of knockoff items to uphold! Try another name.

"Azure Eyed Snow Dragon?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer than I wanted, but I hope it was worth the wait! Bet you thought the battle part came from the NinninComic fight, but nope~! Card games! Now, I doubt this will ever come up again, but in this stories canon, NinninComic is the same form Violet would use to fight her sisters when they were moody too! So bit of familiarity there! Now I heard some talk about Violet being a bit overpowered last chap, and I wanna say that will be explained in future chapters. Hazard Levels are still very much a thing here, but because of the nature of Arua's and they such, they've been taken to a stronger degree.**

 **As always, review and comment if you want!**

 **-Jackie!**

* * *

 **Next Time, on Building Colors:**

 **Ruby: We have to plan her birthday!**

 **Yang: Violet can't know it's her birthday, not after what happened with Stalk.**

 **Violet: Man this sap smells good.**

 **?: Why waste your time with protecting people, my bad, half people?**

 **Nora: BREAK HIS LEGS!**

 **Rules of the 5 Birthday Busting**

 **Violet: I'm sure Jaune can handle his own problems.**


	5. Rules of 5 Birthday Busting

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 **I keep my ideals with me.**

 **My fate is mine!**

 ** _The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._**

 **Time to pay for all of my mistakes,**

 **That I made without an ounce of shame.**

 **I moved on and threw my life away.**

 **Thank God I got out while I could,**

 **I nearly gave it all away to**

 **an unknown and empty fate.**

 **Dead eyes that know**

 **the price that I paid.**

 **And if they could only**

 **just focus on today,**

 **Maybe they'll shine!**

 ** _Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora's Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._**

 **What's going on?**

 ** _Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._**

 **A brand new life, but I**

 **still feel left behind,**

 **Every day there's something**

 **off, is this what I wanted?**

 ** _She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._**

 **What's going on?**

 ** _The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._**

 **Is this a game? 'Cause nobody**

 **else is quite the same!**

 **The possibilities have opened up. Ah.**

 ** _Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora's Box flies in between her._**

 **Dreaming! My mind rewinds**

 **I just can't fill the**

 **hole, inside of my heart**

 **So let's get out, escape**

 **from the dark of the night!**

 ** _The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Ruby chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._**

 **The future unknown seems to**

 **twist and distort itself unless**

 **we look straight forward.**

 **I'm sick of lying to myself got**

 **to stand up straight and fight!**

 ** _The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._**

 **I keep my ideals with me, each time**

 **'Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,**

 **the fuel that we need to light the fire**

 ** _She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._**

 **Gongs are ringing out now.**

 **My fate is mine!**

 ** _Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._**

* * *

Violet stretched herself awake, as she saw birds flying outside her bedroom window. Giving her head a light scratch, she got out of bed, taking a look at a calendar beside said piece of furniture. Grabbing a marker, she crossed out another day, taking a look further down the week, she remembered the heads up from the day before.

On Monday, her and a group of freshman would be going to Forever Fall so they could collect sap samples. Imagining taking home some of those saps, she licked her lips in hunger, realizing she should get breakfast. Quickly walking to her closet to grab clothes for a quick shower, she wondered if her sisters would be upset if she grabbed a small thing on her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Slamming down a rather hefty box onto the cafeteria table, Ruby gave a large huff of relief, as her teammates of WB and those of JNPR looked at her in confusion. Yang just seemed to take this as a normal occurrence, and just gave her little sister a smile.

"Uhm, Ruby what is that?" Jaune peeped up in curiosity, as Ruby put her arms to her side in pride. "This my dear friend, is Violet's birthday present! Her birthday is coming up soon, and I wanted to make sure all of this money I saved for her other birthdays wouldn't go to waste." She huffed out in pride, sticking her chest out a little.

"Why would you save money from her birthdays? Isn't the point to get the person a gift?" Weiss pointed out in her usual bluntness, pulling out her deck of cards as she began to shuffle them. Ruby and Yang exchanged a look of worry, before Yang pulled herself closer to the table, nudging her head to Ruby, who in turn grabbed the heavy box and left. "Violet… Has a hard time accepting her birthday. Not since Stalk sho-" Yang stopped short, closing her mouth mid-word. Looking off to the side, she closed her eyes as she remembered the scene...

* * *

 _Violet stood, in armor, the eyes of her helmet shattered as she looked at the man in red cobra armor laugh in hysterics. Blood covered her face as she panted heavily, standing before Ruby and Yang, both of whom were in tattered clothes and burned party hats. They stood over an unconscious Qrow, who was covered in cuts._

 _Violet let out a great scream as she thrust a small red box into her driver. And then it was all purple from there._

 _"-ng...yang…Yang..."_

* * *

"YANG!" The blonde brawler was snapped out of her thoughts as her mismatched sister clapped her hands in front of her face. Dressed in a white and blue work out tee, and black yoga shorts, sporting her usual red and blue shoes, leaning onto the table, Violet gave her a small smile. "Geez, I know you can get lost in thought like everybody else, but it's never this bad~! What were you thinking about, huh?"

Yang shook her head, replying back with a half serious smile on her face. "Oh, it was nothing~. Just thinking about the field trip in a couple days! I know it's only Saturday, but just wanna be ready! Hahaha!" Yang replied quickly, as Violet merely shrugged her arms before sitting down at the table. From there the usual team antics begin, as Yang makes a terrible pun, everybody groans, and they talk about studies and other things.

"Oh Weiss, how has your collection been getting. You said you found some good cards after those few weeks you've had tha-" "OW!" Violet being cut off, looked off at the source of the pained noise. Before everyone in the cafeteria, the brutes known as team CRDL were surrounding one of their upperclassmen, a faunus by the name Velvet Scarletina, where their team leader Cardin Winchester was tugging at her ears.

"Ugh, I can't believe that jerk would do such a thing. Someone should really teach him a lesson." Yang remarked as she turned away from the scene. Violet slammed her hands on the table, as she shot up and walked away from the group. Yang just raised and lowered her eyebrows as if to say she knew this was going to happen. "YEAH, BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora cheered as Violet moved to intercept.

"Yo, Asshair!" She called out, causing Cardin to loosen his grip as he watched the girl approach. Loosen enough so, that Velvet was able to slip out of his grasp. Slipping past, the eyes of the two girls met for a moment, before she moved further away. "Aw, what'd you go and do that for? We were only having a bit of fun~." Cardin mocked as he shrugged innocently.

"You were being assholes is what you were. I'll excuse it this one time, but if I see it again, I won't hesitate to make fools of you all." Violet retorted calmly and sternly, as she faced the young man in anger. All Cardin did was chuckle, as he thrust his hands down. "Oho, man… That was funny girly. Your messed up eyes are almost as hilarious as that freaks ears. I guess I'm just not seeing the point in protecting people like that… Oh my bad, half people."

Violet let out the most disgruntled sigh she could muster, pulling out a small grey and clear bottle, with the image of a watch on top of it. Yang from the table could see it, and widened her eyes. Turning to look at her friends, she let out a small warning. "Whatever you're eating swallow and keep it down. Things are about to get weird." Everyone looked at her in confusion, when they then heard Violet shaking the bottle. Eyes gazing back to her, she turned the cap and…

Cardin's laughter slowed, but it still continued. Violet looked all around her and came up with a plan in little to no time. Scratching her head, her hair spiked up as she gave a goofy smile. "Looks like I have the winning formula calculated!" Keeping the bottle in hand she moved.

Grabbing a cream pie slice from Ren, she walked back to Cardin tossing it in air before it slowly moved in air towards his face. Taking an apple from Russel's hands and shoving it into Dove's mouth, she also grabbed Cardin's arm and raised it to where his elbow was just before the fruit. Taking Doves current spoon full of potatoes, she angled it to where it would slap Sky in the face. Lastly, she grabbed a nearby bottle of mustard, squirted it's contents into Sky's mouth, and squished his face which was currently taking aim at Russel.

As her movements began to slow, the effect of the bottle catching up to her, she closed its cap, and proceeded to watch her masterpiece unfold. The pie hit Cardin in the face, who in turn elbowed an apple into Dove's mouth, who then slapped Sky with potatoes, which ended in mustard flying out of his mouth and onto Russel's face and shirt.

As the entire cafeteria watched the events unfold, they all began laughing. Yang could only wince before joining in on the fun as well, followed by Team JNPR. Weiss merely huffed, despite the then present smirk on her face growing by the second, while in mild surprise and amusement Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the scene herself.

Wiping the pie off of his face, the last thing Cardin Winchester saw that day before leaving, was yet another pie being thrown into his face. Dove, being the only one not blinded, grabbed his teammates and took them out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria continued in laughter for a few moments, before going back to its usual murmurs.

As Violet took back her seat at the table, she merely gave out a gasp of relief as the other just stared at her in awe. "You seemed to last a lot longer this time! Did you raise your hazard level recently?" Yang asked her, as Violet just scratched her head. "Mmmm, nah. I just haven't used Watch in a while. Wish it didn't have that pesky time limit, then I could do just about anything, but I guess 6 seconds or so my time isn't so bad."

"Wait, Hazard Level? What's that?" Jaune brought out another question, as Weiss nodded her head in agreement. "This is rather out of place for me, but somehow I'm just as curious as Jaune about this thing. I believe you mentioned it back when we had our match?"

Violet merely placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes. "Sorry guys, can't give away all my secrets~. Not yet at least, but I will say that it's like a booster." Was all she said, before Ruby made her way back to the table. After discussing what had just happen, Violet only explaining it as 'she threw a pie in Cardin's face', and leaving it at that, the groups went their separate ways.

* * *

"So, how are we doing this?" Weiss asked, as her and the rest of RWBY made their way back to their dorms. Her teammates looked at her confusion, before their brave and courageous leader replied, "Doing what?"

"Well obviously, you and Yang are planning a surprise party for Violet to help her get past whatever happened on the last Birthday you celebrated of hers. I wanna know how we can help." The heiress explained, catching the sisters off guard with how accurate she was. "I owe her anyways, so I should at least do this for her."

"What would you owe her for?" The two sisters asked simultaneously, the heiress growing a flustered blush in response. She crossed arms and let out a huff before answering. "Well, she helped me realize how much of a dunce I was being to you all. Since then, we've been talking and playing in bouts of entertainment." The two who had proposed the question nodded their heads in response, when Blake popped forward with her book, and responded with her own answer.

"Weiss see's Violet as a sister figure, and as such wants to spoil her because she helped her get over whatever that thing with her scroll was." She put out, causing Weiss' blush to grow further, and the two sisters to reply with an extended "Oh". Unfolding her arms, the heiress walked as fast as she could away from her group, all the while giving the loudest and longest groan she could muster.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly, and soon the students were inside of the red leaved woods of Forever Fall, and the day of Violet's birthday. Walking through, Professor Goodwitch offered some last words of advice. "Remember, once you get one jar, you pass. If you decide to collect anymore, then that is yours to collect. Careful of Rapier Wasps, they are attracted to the sap in the trees." The group of students nodded, as they each went a seperate way.

Teams RWBY and NPR each went off towards an area of dense woods, Jaune having been dragged off somewhere by Cardin of all people. Violet watching this happen, contemplated between going after them. Deciding against it, she turned herself around and went to another area of the forest. "Jaune can take care of his own problems, he doesn't need me to worry about him."

Moving into a small clearing, Violet brought out the Drill Crusher and stabbed it into a tree. Letting the sap pour into the jar she held, whistled a little, making small comments every once in a while to herself. "Man, this sap smells really good. Like fresh pancakes in the morning…" She remarked as the jar filled itself to the top. Closing it in with a lid, she placed the bottle into her pocket as she made her way back to the main area.

But as she entered the meet up point, she found herself alone, not even another student in sight. "Professor Goodwitch? I got the sam..p...le." She dragged her sentence as she noticed the worst sign. A trail of cyan ooze, moving into the forest. Running over to the ooze, she placed her fingers into it and dragged a piece out. Moving it around, she let it drop to the ground as she quickly got up.

No words, no noise, she ran after the ooze, not caring for what danger could be ahead.

* * *

Violet ran as fast as she could, stopping short when she began to hear hissing. Hiding behind a tree, she peeked out behind its bark, where her eyes became wide. There in a small hidden away clearing, entrapped with lines and lines of web like rope, sat Goodwitch and a good majority of other students. Thankfully, nobody she directly knew was involved, but she still needed to save them. Overlooking the rest of her surroundings, the sight her eyes fell upon was horrifying.

There tying another layer of rope around the victims stood in blood red armor, a funnel for smoke popping out amongst his helmet, where his visor had lain the visage of a cobra. Wiring exploding out of his chest as he chuckled to himself.

"Hehehe, not exactly the game I had hoped to find, but always good to find people to toy with…" He spoke in his smooth yet gravely voice, as if he was created specifically to haunt a person's dreams. Violet turned back behind the tree, covering her mouth as she shook in fear.

Blood Stalk was here, and just kidnapped her class. The man who had forced her to… She shook her head. No, that part of her was gone, she hid the trigger away, so that no one could ever use it again. Turning to look at the group again, Stalk continued to tie ropes around, as he continued to chuckle to himself.

She had to make a choice now. She could leave, forget she saw anything and live as a coward. But to her, that was absolutely out of the question. How could she leave people when they were in trouble? It would make her no better than the madman tying them up.

Swallowing her fear, she placed her driver on her waist, and walked out from behind the tree. Taking one last gulp, her face grew into one of resolution as she called out to her fear. "Stalk!"

The armored man stopped tying, and focused in on the voice he heard. He let out a haughty, bone chilling laugh, as he walked calmly over to Violet. **"Oh, my dear Pandora girl~! It has been too long! I wasn't expecting you to be out in these woods so far from your tiny island, did you finally get bored there?"**

"I have a responsibility off of the island for now, but as of now my main responsibility is freeing them!" She pointed a thumb at the captured people, who were slowly beginning to stir awake. Blood Stalk let out another laugh. **"Oh~ man! It's been a while since I was in a fight! And one with you, nonetheless! This is going to be so enjoyable!"** The madman spoke pulling out a black blade similar in design to his suit. Dragging it across his chest, he added a scar to his cobra themed chestplate, a small hiss of the metal seeping out of it.

Violet pulled out her trusty Best Match, and shook the bottles furiously.

 **"RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!"**

"I'm not the same girl from five years ago Stalk. I've gotten a lot stronger since then." She remarked as she cranked the handle to her driver. Spinning it faster and faster, she let go as she charged in after her foe, the tubes slamming down upon her as she ran. Using her still summoned Drill Crusher, she cut the ropes as she ran by, freeing everybody.

 **"ARE YOU READY? RABBITTANK! YEAH~!"**

Punching Stalk in his helmet, knocking him back a bit, and then she sent a kick towards his face as she punched her palms together. "It's about time I went snake hunting!"

* * *

As Teams RWBY and JNPR moved back to base area, they continued to speak over their plans for the night. "So, now that Jaune finally stood up to that jerk, it means all of us can go to Violet's party tonight!" Ruby cheered peppily, throwing a fist in the air for emphasis. As they continued onwards, a large mass of students ran past them, shouting to get their attention.

"RUN!/THAT COBRA GUY IS GONNA KILL US!/LEAVE VIOLET TO FIGHT SHE HAS THIS!"

As the group ran by, Yang and Ruby went into panic when they the words Cobra and Violet. "Yang, you don't think that…" Ruby began, when her sister's eyes quickly changed into a red coloration. "Ruby, we need to hurry! We have to save Violet!" Was all she said before she took off full sprint towards the source of students. Ruby following her sister managed to move forwards, leaving their friends behind.

"Wait! Ruby, Yang!" Weiss tried shouting after them, but the crowd was sweeping her, Blake, and JNPR away. As they watched their teammates escape into the distance, all they could do is watch as they move with the crowd. That, and wish for their safety.

* * *

Build sent out a stab, and Stalk jumped back to dodge, but was met in reply by a swift kick to the chest. Stalk punched Build, sending her back a few good feet. Build switched her weapon to its gun mode, and shot at Stalk managing a few good shots. Stalk slashed at her with his saber, leaving a scratch on the blue armor chest piece.

Staggering back, Violet pulled out the mysterious bottle from initiation. Shaking as hard as she could, she opened the bottle and placed it inside her weapon. Blood Stalk responding by bringing out a gun in similar appearance to his blade, placing a cobra themed bottle inside of it. As the two took aim at each other, Ruby and Yang arrived at the clearing to watch the final showdown.

The two armored warriors stared the other down, guns aimed at the other. And in a matter of seconds, the triggers were pulled.

 **"VOLTECH BREAK!/STEAM BREAK!"**

A large cobra flew out of Stalks Weapon, charging at the rider, whose shot came out as a can, leaving trails of fizz behind. For a flash, Build gained white outlines along her armor as the shot flew forward. The two objects collided, but the can win out as it completely destroyed the cobra as it shot straight into Blood Stalk's chest.

Going back by plenty of yards, the madman chuckled to himself, before speaking to his opponent. **"Well, I'll be! You raised your hazard level since we first met! I'd say it's around four point two now, since you've been at this for years! Well, it's been fun Pandora Girl, but I have places to be! Later~."** Blood Stalk spoke as he sprayed a thick cloud of smoke over himself, disappearing from the woods.

Taking her bottles out, Violet crashed onto the ground beneath her. Panting heavily, she forced a smile into her face, throwing her fist into the air. "I'm never skipping Hazard training again… Can someone come pick me up? I think that punch gave me some exhaustion."

Her sisters answering the call rushed over and carried their third in their arms, dragging her legs as she watched the leaves from the trees fall. "Please tell me we have cake at the dorms…. I think I'm ready for birthdays again…" She mused to herself, as she began to laugh wearily, her sisters joining in.

* * *

As Violet scanned her scroll against the door, she entered her room to find the lights off, her sisters just behind her, mile wide smiles on their faces. Flipping on her lights, teams JNPR and the two members unaccounted from RWBY popped out with a large "SURPRISE!"

Violet was taken aback for a second, but began to laugh as she walked into the room, greeting her friends with a hug. From there, Violet enjoyed a birthday of her own in over five years of not celebrating. Enjoying cake and opening presents.

Weiss had gotten her a lovely necklace with a bloodstone and moonstone mixed into each other as its key point. Blake got her a book about ninjas or something, saying something like she was finally old enough for something like this? Jaune got her some comic books based on stories of the Kamen Riders before her. Ren and Nora got her some sap from the forest, which was somehow lighter when the party was over.

And as people piled out of the room, Ruby and Yang gave her one last present. It was large, and wrapped in blue and red. Taking the box carefully, she opened it, and inside found inside an item she never thought she would see again. Inside was a large silver can, with clear eye like openings on its face.

"How did you-" The two sisters shrugged, Yang taking the chance to speak. "Dad found it in the basement with your prototype Build Driver. Said he figured you could finish it while you were here."

Giving her sisters one last hug, she thanked them out of the room, closing the door carefully. Pulling out the entrance bottle, she opened the can and placed it inside. The can began to glow with a vibrant light, as Violet smiled to herself.

"I think I can finish this now."

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

 **"I've been wondering, Pandora girl, why is everyone around you super pretty? I mean, it's so weird."**

"We live in an anime dude, everyone is pretty here."

* * *

 **Alrighty! I decided to work as fast as I could on this chapter, since I felt bad for making all of you wait on the last one. Some actions may seem confusing right now, but I will explain them later so don't worry! As always, comment and review as you please!**

 **Jackie!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON Building Colors:**

 **Violet: Why was Stalk in the forest in the first place?**

 **Ruby: I need to be prepared if he comes back!**

 **Weiss: Well the next ship doesn't come until next week, so maybe we can watch you two train.**

 **Violet Ruby: HENSHIN!**

 **12 by 2 is 6 Realize The Dragon**

 **Build Driver: WAKE UP BURNING! / THE PUNCTUAL SEAFARER!**


	6. 12 By 2 Is 6 Realize The Dragon

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 _ **I keep my ideals with me.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._

 _ **Time to pay for all of my mistakes,**_

 _ **That I made without an ounce of shame.**_

 _ **I moved on and threw my life away.**_

 _ **Thank God I got out while I could,**_

 _ **I nearly gave it all away to**_

 _ **an unknown and empty fate.**_

 _ **Dead eyes that know**_

 _ **the price that I paid.**_

 _ **And if they could only**_

 _ **just focus on today,**_

 _ **Maybe they'll shine!**_

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind her. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora's Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._

 _ **A brand new life, but I**_

 _ **still feel left behind,**_

 _ **Every day there's something**_

 _ **off, is this what I wanted?**_

 _She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._

 _ **Is this a game? 'Cause nobody**_

 _ **else is quite the same!**_

 _ **The possibilities have opened up. Ah.**_

 _Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora's Box flies in between her._

 _ **Dreaming! My mind rewinds**_

 _ **I just can't fill the**_

 _ **hole, inside of my heart**_

 _ **So let's get out, escape**_

 _ **from the dark of the night!**_

 _The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before _ chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._

 _ **The future unknown seems to**_

 _ **twist and distort itself unless**_

 _ **we look straight forward.**_

 _ **I'm sick of lying to myself got**_

 _ **to stand up straight and fight!**_

 _The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._

 _ **I keep my ideals with me, each time**_

' _ **Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,**_

 _ **the fuel that we need to light the fire**_

 _She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._

 _ **Gongs are ringing out now.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._

* * *

It had been only a few days since Violet had managed to fend off Blood Stalk in Forever Fall, but she had been swallowed in anxiety. She was constantly checking on the progress of her can at any moment, going to training as soon as she was let off of class. Today at lunch alone she was working on something on her laptop. Attaching a small black box into it, she typed furiously at the keys as her friends watched.

"Is...is she okay? She's been typing into that box for days now." Weiss commented, watching as Violet continued onwards as if she wasn't trying to hide from her anxiety. Ruby and Yang looked at each other and sighed. "She gets like this everytime something bad happens at home for her. The first time she lost a fight she secluded herself for a week, seeing her around people is actually a step to more healthy coping. Especially since we're talking about Blood Stalk."

"Yes, about him. I saw the pictures everybody was sharing, and he looks pretty similar to those bat armored thieves that have been popping up in the news recently." Blake added in, pulling out a picture of said bat thieves from her scroll's library. In the glow of a dimmed spotlight, a figure in black armor stood defiantly, yellow creating a stark contrast as steam piled off.

"Hmmm, must be of some relation, but we don't know how. Blood Stalk has worked alone twice, and any help would break that streak now." Ruby offered out, as her black adorned comrade put away her scroll. As the two finished speaking, they heard a rather creepy laugh coming from Violet. Both turning their heads down the table, they saw Violet hunched over her screen laughing hysterically as she seemed to ooze an ominous aura.

"It's finished…." The rider spoke, grabbing the black box. Slumping over to Ruby, she opened the box to reveal… A second Build Driver! Growing in laughter, she sat down, before promptly laying her head on the table, laughing herself into a small nap. The group could only watch in confusion as these events unfolded, a little scared by Violet's laughter.

"Who wants to see if she has anything juicy on her computer?!" Nora let out, holding the dive in hand. Ren quietly grabbed it from her, folded it closed and placed it under Violets sleeping head.

* * *

"You want us to watch you train?" Was the question Weiss prosed, as she saw Ruby put her iconic cloak over a basic red tee, athletic leggings sported on her legs alongside a pair of red trainers. The young leader nodded, waving a hand for the Cross-Z Dragon to follow them.

"I never really said anything about it, but…", Ruby looked around the halls, as she, her partner, and the small dragon left the room, "When Blood Stalk showed up, I got really scared. Violet was in danger, and I couldn't do anything about it. I want to be prepared if he ever shows up again. Yang probably even more so."

As the trio made their way to the cliff of the Emerald Forest, they found Violet already in warmup as she stretched, driver and bottles already on. Blake and Yang sat at the edge of the RabRab and TanTan statues. Giving a small wave towards them, the three already there waved back. Stepping in front of Violet, she placed the second Build driver on her waist and grabbed the Cross-Z Dragon from the air.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ruby? You could wait until I've finished Project Scl-" Ruby cut her off with the loud shaking of her single bottle, opening and placing it inside of the dragon as it folded inwards.

" **WAKE UP!"**

"I couldn't be more sure sis." Ruby beamed as she thrust the Dragon inside of the driver. Violet nodded in response, as the two began to spin the handles on their respective drivers. Tubes formed around the two, and when they stopped spinning, slammed down upon the two.

" **ARE YOU READY! HOPPING STEEL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!"**

The familiar call of Build rang out, but was soon followed after by a snazzy suit of jazzy music from Ruby's side. Her armor looked as if it had crossed over with itself, dragons on each half of the body, with one arm being covered in spikes. It looked incomplete, as if something was missing.

Blake and Weiss made happy faces, while Yang could look down when the two had finished transforming. Looking at herself in awe, she pumped her fists to her side in excitement, looking at Violet. "Are you ready? I'm not holding back!"

Violet chuckled as she dragged her finger along the rabbit's ear. "The formula for victory, has already been calculated!" The two charged at each other, both sending punches that hurt the ears of all those around them as they created massive impacts. As Weiss and Blake watched in amazement at the attacks, Yang continued to stare at the floor. Her mind wandering back to all those years ago. The true reason she can't use Dragon, the reason she and Violet never told Ruby.

* * *

" _Violet… Am I gonna be okay?" The birthday brawler asked as she sat on the small desk in Violets room. Holding the filled bottle over an open vat, Violet carefully dipped the bottle inside of the chemicals inside, taking off her mix-colored goggles, before turning to face Yang. Sighing, she walked over and took a seat inside the chair at the desk._

" _I'm gonna be honest with you sis. The results I got from your bloodstream, they were worrying." Violet spoke in as much of a serious tone as she could muster. Pulling out a scroll, she showed pictures of two bloodstreams to Yang. One looked normal, while the other had pulsated red light. "This is essentially a before and after of what happened to you. The effects of whatever this fog is called had on the basis of your chemical makeup should have left, but because it entered your blood, it seems to have become one with you."_

 _Placing the scroll away, she slid back over to the vat, putting her goggles back on. Pulling the bottle back out, it now held the look of the Dragon bottle, shining bright in the light of Violet's room. Sliding back, she handed Yang the bottle, pulling her accessory off completely. "Try shaking this for me. I need to see what happens."_

 _Yang nodded, shaking with all her might. When she did, it felt… Natural. As if she always meant to use this bottle. As she shook the bottle, Violet's eyes widened at the sight before her. Yang's hair was erupting like a volcano, instead of the usual fire like appearance, and her eyes had become mismatched like Violet's, glowing an orange and blue hue. But the biggest change came from how furious she was shaking the bottle._

" _Yang, you can stop now." She didn't stop. "Yang, I said you can stop." Once again, she didn't stop. "YANG!" She finally stopped as she looked at her younger sister. "What?" Violet pointed at where her free hand had been resting upon her desk. There a large burn mark in the form of three claws made itself shown, as Yang jumped off from surprise._

 _Pulling the scroll back up, Violet opened up another app, showing her, Ruby, and Yang's vitals. Hers and Ruby's were normal, but Yang's… They were off the charts. Her heart rate was as fast as a bullet, her calorie burn was faster than ever, and her body temperature was way too hot, even for her. Taking the bottle from her sister, she clutched it tightly as she looked at Yang in worry._

" _Vi, what's wrong? That look on your face is way too scary."_

 _A single tear streamed down Violet's face as she held the bottle even tighter. "Yang… This bottle, it just barely gave you a heart attack right now."_

" _If you use this bottle… You could die."_

* * *

Looking back up, she saw Violet and Ruby kicking at each other, Ruby missing every shot. "C'mon Ruby, you have to try harder in hand to hand! You can't rely on a weapon all the time!" Violet called out, dodging a punch from her younger sister.

"First Yang, and now you?! Why can't I trust weapons? They help us! They're our friends!"

Yang got up from the statue base and started to walk away, most likely away to the halls of Beacon once more. Blake took notice of this, and the look of sadness on her face as she watched her partner go. "Yang?" She asked softly to herself, watching the blonde bruiser walk away.

And as she walked away, her lack of focus did not allow her to see the yellow visor tracking down the two riders fighting. As the eyes disappeared into darkness as Blake followed after her teammate.

* * *

Yang sat alone in her team's dorm room face towards the wall, clutching onto a water bottle in her hands, the bottle slightly crushing in her grip. At this point Blake walked into the room as quietly as she could, Yang taking little notice of her. Using stealth to her advantage, she quickly dropped to floor and crawled under the bed, mentally noting to herself that the team should clean underneath more often.

And so she laid there, motionless and soundless as she waited for Yang to speak. And soon enough her patience paid off, as Yang began to talk to the air. "If I… If I could have just controlled that stupid bottle… Maybe Ruby wouldn't have to be putting her life on the line like this…" She crushed the bottle harder, the crinkling sound it made echoing through the somewhat empty room.

Blake looked at the frame above her in surprise, as Yang continued her death hold. 'But they told me the bottle would destroy her muscles… Was that a front?' The bow girl thought to herself as she continued her espionage. "If I hadn't wandered into those woods to find their stupid scarves… None of this would have happened! Someone else would have fought those Grimm and gotten the essence stuck in their blood!" She shouted at the air, slamming her fist into the side of the wall. The room shook with anger as she looked down.

"But I just had to be filled with the confidence of the gods that day didn't I?! What an idiot I was…" She trailed off, letting her fist fall to her side. The room fell silent. Neither girl dare say anything all but for a moment, until Yang spoke out once again. "You can come out Blake, I already saw you come in."

The ninja like girl's eyes widened, sighing as she dragged herself out from the bed. Yang looked at her solemnly, the bottle no longer in her hands. Blake grasped her arms together as she tried to find the words to say, yet Yang beat her to the punch, as the blonde bruiser bagan to talk.

"Did I ever tell you about my fifteenth birthday? I suppose not, otherwise you would have commented on my lack of red and blue, but that's besides the point." Getting off of her bed, Yang walked to the teams dresser, and pulled out two tattered scarves. One was a bright scarlet red, with the symbol of a rabbit, and the other a calm azure blue with symbol of a tank.

"I went into the Pandora Woods, filled with stupid confidence that now that I was fifteen, I could handle anything that came my way. My goal, was to find something, anything that could help Violet feel better after her mess of a Birthday that year. Preferably, something that her mom's could have left in the woods. And so I went out, to try and fulfill my wish…" She clutched the scarves tightly, bringing them close to her chest. "But I was caught off guard by a pack of Beowulf's, one that had its Alpha with them for once. I tried to rush the fight, so I could get out of their quickly, but it was already too late. The weird fog that envelopes the woods game barreling in, and with all the cuts I had sustained from the fight, it entered both my lungs and my blood…"

Blake nodded along with the story, watching in surprise as her partner began to cry suddenly, her tears staining the scarves in hand. "I...I changed into one of the monsters Violet swore to fight and protect me and Ruby from… And all I could think about, I all I saw… It was fire…. Fire everywhere, in a state of absolute disaster. When I somehow stumbled back home, I began to feel pain and burning like never before…" Her tears slowed down, as she looked at her partner.

"When I woke up, Violet told me what had happened, and proceeded to tell me, that I almost had a heart attack out there." Blake's hands flew over her mouth. A person with aura having heart problems is one thing, but a huntress-in-training? The thought is terrifying. At any moment the heart could give, and they would be torn to shreds.

"Is that why, you can't use the bottle? You risk your heart?"

"Well, that's p-" Yang was cut off when her scroll went off, pulling it out, she saw Weiss on the screen. Answering the call, she was met with the sounds of attacks in the background.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, being met in reply with yelling.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! RUBY AND VIOLET ARE UNDER ATTACK, AND WHEN I GO TO LOOK FOR YOU AND BLAKE, YOU'RE GONE!"

"Ruby and Violet are WHAT?! We'll be right there, don't go!" Hanging up the call, Yang grabbed Blake's hand as she dragged the girl out of the dorm. "What's going on?" The black clothed girl asked, as Yang's lilac eyes changed to red.

"Not sure exactly, but Vi and Rubes are in danger, so we have to move!"

* * *

Build blocked a punch as the warrior in bat armor held his fist against her arm. Throwing back the punch, Build responded with a kick, causing the fighter to stumble back a bit in pain. Ruby responded by attempting to throw a punch of her own, but was promptly dodged. The bat warrior smacked hew away with his whole arm, sending the incomplete rider back a bit. Weiss attempted a freeing maneuver, but the fighter simply shrugged it off with a malicious chuckle.

Yang and Blake ran onto the scene just as the warrior backhanded Weiss into them. As the three fell to the ground, Build gave a quick look to affirm they were okay, before continuing the fight. As the three separated and stood back up, they watched as Build and Ruby continued to try and hold the fighter off. "What happened?" Blake was the first to speak, Weiss breathing a bit heavily as she used Mrytenaster to hold herself up.

"Violet and Ruby were sparring, when this ruffian showed up claiming his name was Night Rogue and that he was here to kill Build! But the next thing that happened, was he was attacking Ruby! He must have confused the two." She explained in between her breaths, as WBY continued to watch the fight.

Build threw a punch at Night Rogue, who used the same gun as Blood Stalk to fire a shot into the fist effectively blocking it. As Build reeled her hand back in pain, Ruby used this chance to rush him, charging into the fighter. Night Rogue simply moved out of the way, to let her crash into Build. Using her already quick momentum, Night Rogue used a roundhouse kick to send her flying even harder into Build.

Crashing into each other, the two were knocked out of their respective transformations, Violet tumbling off into the grass. Night Rogue simply walked over and grabbed Ruby by the neck, the crimson haired girl grasping at the man as she tried to get air.

" **It's a shame, really. You seem like a nice enough kid, but Blood Stalk orders, are Blood Stalk orders as he would say. Sorry Build, but you're out of time.** " He spoke in a gravely and automated voice, before throwing Ruby off the side of the cliff. WBY gasped as they saw their leader be thrown away like yesterday's trash. Yang's eyes flashed red and bright as she ran after her sister, jumping off the cliff.

Violet had just gotten up, her eyes widening as she watched the two people she cared for most go over a cliff towards doom. She attempted to go after, but Night Rogue stood in her way. " **I'm sorry, but the job must be completed. Stay out of this okay?** "

* * *

Yang outstretched her arm, grabbing onto the now unconscious Ruby. Holding her tight, she watched as the ground grew ever closer. This was it, their deaths. They wouldn't get to be huntresses, wouldn't be able to fall in love, never get to see their dad again… And neither would get to see Violet either.

Yang held her sister close when a roar caught her attention. She looked forward to see the Cross-Z dragon in front of her, Build Driver in claws. Tossing the buckle onto her waist, the dragon let out another roar before slamming itself in to the belt.

Yang could only nod to herself, as she used one hand to crank the lever of the belt. The pipes of pure blue liquid surrounded her, as did several sparks of electricity. The stung her, stung like a pain she never knew before, but it was fine. If she could do this to save her and Ruby, then there was no choice but to endure this pain. Out of the pipes, a small dragon erupted, attaching itself to Yang as she began to soar upwards. Grinning widely, her red eyes flashed once more. No longer red, and not even lilac, her eyes shine a navy blue as she flew upwards.

Her heart raced, her blood boiled, and her mind filled itself with fire. But there was no disaster like last time. The fire was controlled, as if she just needed a motivator to fix it all. As she soared ever higher, she erupted from the side of the cliff, to the surprise of everyone. Night Rogue watched in shock as his work was for naught, Blake and Weiss had jaws dropped to the floor basically, and Violet could only stare in shock as her sister looked down upon all of them.

"Yang!" She shouted, aware of the implications of these events. Violet was scared for her sisters life, hoping to whatever force above that would listen, that her heart wouldn't give out. The blond brawler merely grinned, stretching a leg inward, and the other outward as she changed her trajectory, coming in her for a landing.

"I've always wanted to say this… HENSHIN!"

She crashed to the ground, the pipes enveloping around her as smoke piled off of her, and a large dust cloud surrounded her as she landed. And with the loud chime of the Build Driver's confirmation, the great question could be heard as lighting and fire exploded from the dust cloud.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

The dust cloud began to dissipate, and as Ruby opened her eyes, she couldn't believe them. The dragon that had surrounded Yang had enclosed itself around her making armor, completing the look of the dual dragon form. As Yang looked down at her sister, inside the helmet she smiled.

" **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!"**

The autotuned voice sang out as the dust and smoke finally cleared. The dual dragon armor shined brightly as orange and yellow flames decorated it, the chest armor being the once wings of the dragon. Letting Ruby down, Yang punched her fists together, a great fire erupting between them. It roared greatly, as Violet lifted herself off the ground with the bare fronts of her arms.

"Kamen Rider… Cross-Z." She spoke aloud as she stared at the armored form of her sister. The dragon eyes glowed brightly for a moment, before Yang spoke aloud. "Right now… I'm getting this surge of feelings… And each is saying… I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!" She used a single leg, and launched herself forward at a great velocity. Throwing a right cross, she planted her fist firmly into Night Rogue's helmet. The visor cracked slightly as the fighter stumbled back.

Violet smirked greatly as she took out a new pair of bottles. "I can't just let you have all the fun, can I?" Shaking the bottles, she thrust them inside of her driver.

" **PIRATE! EXPRESS! BEST MATCH!"**

She cranked the lever as fast as it would go, as she rushed over to Cross-Z, jumping up to give a kick. The tubes formed just as quick as they slammed down upon her form. The green and blue merging together, as a small cloak adorned Build's organic side.

" **THE PUNCTUAL SEA-FAIRER! PIRATEXPRESSER! YEAH~!"**

As the driver shouted out her form, she landed her foot on the warrior, cracking the other side of the visor. Night Rogue stumbled back from the hits, clutching his visor. " **DAMNIT! I HAD THE WRONG TARGET?!"**

Standing up from where she crouched, Build looked at Cross-Z and without even exchanging words, the two nodded at each other. The bumped fists before looking back at the bat fighter. Dragging her finger along her skull eye, Build let her hand open in exclamation, while Cross-Z punched her open palm.

"We've got the winning Formula/Combo!" The two shouted at the same time, as they began to crank their respective levers. Night Rogue was caught in between a gridded line, one that went further off into the distance as it expanded upwards.

" **READY GO! VOLTECH FINISH/DRACONIC FINISH!"**

Build and Cross-Z launched themselves into the air, as a yellow dragon surrounded the two. Landing on the gridded line, the two launched themselves at the would be assassin, the yellow dragon going first, as it went in and out of Night Rogue. The two riders met at its tail, their feet smashing into Rogue's chest.

Energy sparked between the three of them, but just as it seemed there was a stalemate, from the end of the line, came a Pirate ship train hybrid vehicle. Smashing into the backs of the riders, it gave them just the push they needed to send Night Rogue flying into the distance.

Landing on the ground, the two riders spun around and gave a heroic pose as the last twinkle of Night Rogue from the sky vanished.

* * *

"THATWASSOAWESOMEWEISSDIDYOUSEEHOWCOOLMYSISTERSWERE!" Ruby was cheering on as Violet and Yang bandaged their legs and arms respectively. "Yeah well don't expect that to happen often, we almost broke our limbs punting that guy out of dodge." Violet grunted, tearing her bandage off with her teeth, as she pulled down her pants leg to it's normal place. "Okay you girls can look now." She let out, carefully climbing down from Ruby's bed.

"I don't see why you had to have all of us turn around, I mean surely your sisters have seen your legs before." Weiss commented on the situation as she turned around to face the dual color heroine. Ruby put a finger to her chin in thought. "Actually I don't think we have. Violet just kind of always has some form of pants on. Heck even if their ripped, you still can't see through them."

"Eh, I'm shy about them." Violet passed it off, walking next to Yang who had finished patching up her arms. "Right now, I'm more concerned with how Blood Stalk had a hit on us. I mean first there was the forest, and now there was this. What's his problem?"

The room went silent as the question raised higher and higher in their minds. What would a foe from the Rose-Xiao Long-Rabbitan family want with them now? But, another question forced it's way into Yang's mind. "Why was he after those kids in the forest?"

Violet looked at her sister, and she had a valid point. From the one meeting she had with the snake before, it seemed the only thing he was interested in was… Her eyes widened. She pulled out her scroll as fast as she could and opened up a small app. On the screen, three small dots appeared and beeped brightly. "Smash… He's making Smash…"

Ruby and Yang looked at their sister in shock, WB looking at the three in confusion.

"What's a Smash?" The two asked, as Violet lowered her head.

"I guess it's time for answers."

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

"Since I'm a rider now, does that mean I get a cool hoverboard like you?!"

"Don't be ridiculous Yang, you already have a motorcycle."

"Yeah, but it can't fly."

"Seriously?"

* * *

 **Sorry for** _ **dragon**_ **out that little twist for only a few chapters, but I really hope you all didn't think Ruby actually was going to be Cross-Z. No I have plans for Ruby, as well as out Monochrome friends left behind, so just stay patient. As for next time, well just watch the preview!**

 **Jackie**

* * *

 **Next Time on Building Colors!**

 **Weiss: It's been days, and you haven't told us anything.**

 **Violet: Let's get some air, I can explain stuff in the city.**

 **Blake: Maybe we're just tired of being mistreated!**

 **Blood Stalk: I can't let her use that can!**

 **Lucky Number 777 Sparkling Eyes Revealing Lies**

 **Violet: Not everything can be won through a fight. Sometimes it just takes talking to friends.**


	7. Lucky 7 Sparkling Eyes Reveal Lies

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 _ **I keep my ideals with me.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._

 _ **Time to pay for all of my mistakes,**_

 _ **That I made without an ounce of shame.**_

 _ **I moved on and threw my life away.**_

 _ **Thank God I got out while I could,**_

 _ **I nearly gave it all away to**_

 _ **an unknown and empty fate.**_

 _ **Dead eyes that know**_

 _ **the price that I paid.**_

 _ **And if they could only**_

 _ **just focus on today,**_

 _ **Maybe they'll shine!**_

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind Yang. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora's Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._

 _ **A brand new life, but I**_

 _ **still feel left behind,**_

 _ **Every day there's something**_

 _ **off, is this what I wanted?**_

 _She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._

 _ **Is this a game? 'Cause nobody**_

 _ **else is quite the same!**_

 _ **The possibilities have opened up. Ah.**_

 _Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora's Box flies in between her._

 _ **Dreaming! My mind rewinds**_

 _ **I just can't fill the**_

 _ **hole, inside of my heart**_

 _ **So let's get out, escape**_

 _ **from the dark of the night!**_

 _The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Yang chases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._

 _ **The future unknown seems to**_

 _ **twist and distort itself unless**_

 _ **we look straight forward.**_

 _ **I'm sick of lying to myself got**_

 _ **to stand up straight and fight!**_

 _The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._

 _ **I keep my ideals with me, each time**_

' _ **Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,**_

 _ **the fuel that we need to light the fire**_

 _She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._

 _ **Gongs are ringing out now.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._

* * *

Violet sighed looking at the silver can connected to her most trusted Best Match. Pandora's bottle gave it the power it needed yes, but it still need the elements the Full Bottles contained to function. As the can slowly filled itself with color she occupied herself with simple tasks like cleaning, cooking, and reading books about quantum physics. Yet, despite these distractions, there was a voice in the back of her head.

" _You're gonna have to tell them about the Smash, about Hazard Levels._ "

She couldn't avoid it forever, she knew that, but Violet had hoped that maybe, just maybe, she could hold it off until graduation. Yet, Blood Stalk appeared again after years of silence, Ruby was almost killed, and Yang almost forced herself into a heart attack.

It was all going far too fast, and she didn't know how to handle it. She would go to her classes, but when any of her friends would approach her to talk about, well anything really, she would already be off to the next class or at her dorm working. If she wasn't working on school work, it was Project SPARKLING, and if it wasn't SPARKLING, it was chores, and if it wasn't chores it was planning for how Ruby can one day become a rider, and if it wasn't planning it was sleep.

Violet forced herself into a loop of endless working and it was starting to wear down on her. She caught herself trying to drink from a Full Bottle, her brain was so overloaded. She took a seat at her counter, resting her chin down on it. "This sucks~." She whined to herself, her eyes and mouth drooping down. Just then a click and open of her door sounded out. Turning around she found Ozpin was walking into her dorm, mug of coffee in hand, and a small envelope.

"Professor Ozpin? Did I do something wrong?" She let in a surprised manner, picking up her face to look less sad. The headmaster took a sip from his coffee, placed his mug down on the counter, took a seat, and shook his head. He silently handed her the envelope. Before speaking at last.

"The contrary is quite true Ms. Rabbytan. It seems that one of the student's who was attacked during the field trip to Forever Fall, a certain Professor's scroll managed to capture some footage of a particular armored figure fighting off their captor and rescuing them. It seems that they wished to reward you."

Violet gave a questioning look at the headmaster, before opening the envelope. Inside was lien, and a hefty sum at that. It would take her a while to count it, but it seemed to be enough to have a shopping spree fit for a hunter. She looked in surprise as she raised her head to meet with the professor once more. "But, wasn't the only professor there-"

"I'm Ms. Rabbytan, but I must be on my way. I have a very important meeting to get to. Enjoy your gift." Ozpin spoke calmly as he left the room. Violet looked over the money, and grabbed her scroll. Putting down a few taps, she put the device to her ear as she placed the lien down.

"Hello, is this Fumin Tailors? I would like to request a meeting. Yes for an armor fitting and creating. Tomorrow will work just perfectly. Thank you." She put the scroll down, as a small ding rung out. Looking at her can, she smiled.

"Guess it's a sign to get in gear."

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell us why you wanted to come with us into town?" Weiss asked, the first one to even manage to speak to Violet on the way, due to various reasons. Ruby had never seen her sister get so distant from them, always being the one who didn't care about her past, despite not even remembering a good part of it. Blake knew what it was like to keep silent about thing, and figured she just needed time. Yang was just off put by Violet's behavior was all for her.

Violet took in a big breath of air. "I needed to take care of some things, and since you were all going, I figured it would be good time to explain what some of those things were." She let out, pulling out her scroll. She threw it out, letting it turn into her board, hopping on top. "I need to head to a tailor's, but I want you all to meet me at Cous Coussier." Violet zoomed off, leaving RWBY behind as the four girls looked in surprise.

"So, where to now?" Was all Ruby could say.

* * *

As violet makes her way into Fumin's, she smells the pleasant aroma of Takoyaki from its side counter. Making her way to the front counter, she is met by the smile of an orange haired boy in a stylistic hoodie. "Hello! Welcome to Fumin Tailor side! My name is Ranje, how can I help you?"

"I called in yesterday, it should be under Rabbytan." She replied as the clerk merely nodded. "Of course, I was the one who answered after all. I'll let Gramps know you're in." Ranje moved into the back as she looked at the other side of the entrance. There a small altar was being cleaned by a bald man in robes and a man in a blue and black leather jacket. Walking over to the altar she saw a picture that she wished meant more to her.

Sitting by lit candles, a picture of her mothers smiling in their huntress costumes stood smiling next to an old man in bright robes and a middle-aged man in more casual clothing. They were all in a chain hug as the sun shone brightly above them. She let out a soft sigh as she turned away, and went back to the altar.

Within moment, Ranje came back, opening a small curtain gesturing to its inside. "Please go ahead Ms. Rabbytan." She simply nodded as she walked in, the curtain closing behind her. As she walked on back the hallway she moved through was covered in odd eye symbols and paintings of historical figures. As she arrived in the velvety room with mirrors in a corner, she saw the same old man from the photo sitting down on a stool, dressed in a simple vest suit. He stood up and shook Violet's hand, releasing to gesture to the mirrors.

As Violet took her place upon the podium in front of the mirrors, the old man took out a rope measure and took her height, before she began to change out of her loose fitting clothes for more proper measurements. And as she hesitantly took her pants off to reveal more form fitting shorts, the rest of her legs were exposed. The man was surprised at the sight, now being aware of why she was hesitant.

From ankles to thighs and up, her legs were covered in scars and burns. Beowulf claw marks, and ursa bites. Burns shaped like icicles and scars shaped like blocks. As he took his final measurements, the tailor finally spoke. "Did you by chance, attain those memories, from saving others?" He spoke in a wise voice, his words ringing inside of Violet's head.

"I suppose you could say that. I finish off a lot of monsters with my legs, so a lot of them have started aiming for them. Then again, I got these before I learned how to control my aura, so they still have years to heal since it took me so long." Violet replied in turn. She put her jeans back on, rubbing her thigh slowly as she reminisced.

The old man nodded and opened up a small journal. He began writing things down, and seemed to be scribbling all the while. "I had a couple of juniors, Huntsmen like I once was, who had a similar style of sacrificing parts of themselves to save others. Even if they weren't in danger of monsters, they would still get hurt. I alway told them that fighting and sacrificing wasn't the only way to win fights. Sometimes it took words to win."

Violet simply nodded, putting her jacket back on as the tailor handed her the notebook. Looking over the design, she looked back at the tailor. "This doesn't quite look like regular armor."

"No, but it is the uniform of a hero. I wasn't even the one who thought of it originally, that idea belongs to your mothers, my juniors." The tailor simply responded. Violets eyes went into shock as she looked at the older gentleman in surprise. "How did you…"

"Well aside from the staring at of our remembrance picture, the hair, and your fighting style…" The man continued on as he took back the notebook, "It was your eyes. I know my eyes, and you have the exact same eyes that they had, and I can tell you want to be as much of a hero as they were. They always talked about starting a family, and when I learned of their passing, and the child they left behind, I dug out their old design and made some… Modifications to it. I've heard of the good you have done, and I want to let you know, not only would they be proud of you, but I'm proud of you." The man smiled as he gestured for Violet to walk back out.

"Thank you…. That means more to me now than you think." Violet responded as she stepped down.

"Your outfit will be done in a while. Let Alan treat you to some food while you wait." The tailor pointed at the boy making Takoyaki at the side, chatting with the man in blue from the altar. "Hey! Midori! Bleu! Treat our friend here to a Two Heroes special!" The two nodded, focusing on the making of food as he patted Violet on the head.

"Thank you sir." Was all Violet could let out, as the old man laughed. "Oh, please. Just call me Gramps kid, everybody does." And as Gramps walked back into the curtain room, Violet walked over to the cooking counter, took a seat, and began her wait.

* * *

After waiting for at least an hour, Gramps came back out, holding a large bag out towards Violet. "Here you go kid, one new outfit fit for a huntress and a hero!" He belted out, getting a couple chuckles out of everyone there. Taking the bag in hand and passing the lien over, Violet and Gramps gave each other a hug, before the old man went back to the curtain room.

Before she could leave, a voice called her over. "Ms. Rabbytan!" Ranje called over to her, using his hand to signal her over to him. As Violet came in closer, Ranje looked back for a second before speaking. "You don't know how great your visit was for him. Gramps has been pretty down lately, with a recent passing and the anniversary of the crash. I don't know much of your moms, but you're alright in Ranje Tenkuuji's books." He handed her a black and orange jacket over the counter, Violet taking it in surprise.

"Consider it a thank you gift. We have a bunch of those in stock and it's gonna start getting cold out soon." Violet nodded and put it in to her bag. She gave Ranje a handshake and gave her a small card with her number, saying to text her whenever he wants to just talk about Gramps. She proceeded to walk out, when she received a message on her scroll.

'MEET US AT THE DORMS' - RUBY

Violet looked at the message for a minute before tossing out her board and zooming back to the air docks.

* * *

Violet could have sworn it was a small warzone when she entered. Ruby was cowering on a bed, Yang was standing in the middle of the room with her arms outstretched to keep things separated, and WB were screaming at each other.

"How can you stand up for those monsters?!"

"They're people!"

"NO! They are monsters who do nothing but lie and cheat and steal!"

"They are misguided! Faunus never get any respect!"

"They are mongrels who don't deserve respect!"

"Maybe that's all we want!"

And then the room went quiet. Violet tried to walk in, but she was shoved away by Blake, as she ran away. Ruby and Yang called to her, while Weiss merely huffed her breath. Violet looked at her in a rage, before pointing at her sisters.

"You two! Talk to her! I'm going after Blake!" She shouted, taking the team's dorm and slamming it shut. The two sisters looked at each other, before looking at Weiss.

"What's got her in such a twist?"

* * *

Throwing open her dorm room door, Violet put her bag down, before starting to throw off her clothes. She opened up the bag and started taking her new outfit out, smiling a serious grin. She grabbed her driver and the can she created. "Fighting doesn't always solve it, huh?"

' _You see Weiss, while she may not know why we were arguing, she did hear you call Faunus mongrels, and that hit close to home for her.'_ _Ruby spoke as the scene continued._

Slipping out of her room, Violet raced to one of the courtyard's trees to find Blake standing by herself in front of the statue. She crossed her arms together, and Violet jumped down, before starting her walk.

' _See, one of the big reasons her mom, Scarlet, chose to be called RabbRabb the hero, despite being the serious one of the two, was that she was a rabbit faunus. Naturally, Violet gained her genes, even lucking out and being a rabbit faunus like her mom, even had big bunny ears…'_ _Yang added on._

Blake untied the bow from her hair, letting the wind blow through her hair, and brush her revealed cat ears. A man in an opened button short and shorts walked up to her and smiled. "I knew you'd look better without the bow!"

' _Then where are those ears?' Weiss asked, giving an aura of disbelief._

' _There are several reasons why Violet stopped liking birthdays for a few years. From Blood Stalk hurting us, to her betraying a code she had set for herself. But… Do you ever wonder, why she covers more of her head with hair in the middle and back, than her front?' Yang spoke softly as the scene finally zoomed out._

Violet stepped out of the shadows to reveal her armored appearance. Blue and Red boots contain the ends of black tights, which are covered on her thighs by the short leg ends of a red and blue one piece in the same fashion as her rider armor. Her eyes covered by her signature red and blue goggles, which now have added an image of a rabbit and a tank.

' _Stalk took more than blood and moral codes that day...' Ruby began to finish speaking in turn._

"Am I interrupting something?" Violet spoke out, crossing her arms before leaning on the statue.

' _He took her ears.'_

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

"Hi welcome to not too obvious rider reference!"

"Hi I'm Violet can I get a set up to legend rider forms?"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

 ***GASP* Jackie, why is this chapter so short?! Why are you teasing other riders? WHY DID BLOOD STALK DO THAT?!**

 **It's been a month, and this chapter was meant to be less action and more exposition. Action is saved for the end of Arc 1, and the beginning of our special arc. I mean a pretty popular fighting game came out during summer, and a rider fighting game came out too. So…. Yeah, got to make sure I save fight scenes for that too.**

 **Well it's been almost 20 years since Kuuga, so I had to do something.**

 **He's Blood Stalk.**

 **Also, at this point you realize sometimes plot points I tease in previews don't show up, and a small and big one featuring our Cobra didn't happen. That's because I remembered that he doesn't know Violet has the Can. So for now, let this hold you over until the premiere of Build's first upgrade!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON BUILDING COLORS:**

 **Violet: The past doesn't matter, where you are now, and where you decide to go, that's the important thing.**

 **Blake: I won't let you get away with whatever you are planning!**

 **?: Banana's!**

 **Violet: As long as I stand… I will not… Let you continue to hurt people!**

 **Blood Stalk: IMPOSSIBLE!**

 **Turn Infinity To 8 Pop To Peace**

 **BUILD DRIVE: THE FIZZING SUPERCAN!**


	8. Infinity to 8 Pop To Peace

**Beacon Academy, a school designed to train the best of the best in huntsman. Though the symbol of light that spreads widely through the planet of Remnant, the dark criminal underworld begins to rise, but a group of incredible youths rise to fight back against them. Led by the warrior of Love and Peace:**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 _ **I keep my ideals with me.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _The pipes of liquid surround Violet, closing upon her as she changes into Build. Crouching down, she breaks into a sprint leaving a small crater behind herself as her tank treaded foot hits the ground, a small spark lighting up behind her._

 _ **Time to pay for all of my mistakes,**_

 _ **That I made without an ounce of shame.**_

 _ **I moved on and threw my life away.**_

 _ **Thank God I got out while I could,**_

 _ **I nearly gave it all away to**_

 _ **an unknown and empty fate.**_

 _ **Dead eyes that know**_

 _ **the price that I paid.**_

 _ **And if they could only**_

 _ **just focus on today,**_

 _ **Maybe they'll shine!**_

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR run through Forever Fall, Ruby seemingly hopping with joy, the Cross-Z Dragon following close behind Yang. Violet raises up from statues laying before the Emerald Forest, each depicting one of her parents, the Pandora's Box resting between them, slowly opening. The scene shifts to the front of Beacon, where Ozpin and the other professors stand proudly, the image flipping to show Roman standing before a small army of suited goons._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _Night Rogue appears from smoke and shoots the screen, changing to show Violet holding the Rabbit fullbottle in hand._

 _ **A brand new life, but I**_

 _ **still feel left behind,**_

 _ **Every day there's something**_

 _ **off, is this what I wanted?**_

 _She grips the bottle tightly, silhouettes of both Scarlet and Azure appearing next to her. She looks into the sky, as Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, offering a warm smile._

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _The two look back at the sky now with faces of hope, the light of the sun making way to Violet beginning to split in half._

 _ **Is this a game? 'Cause nobody**_

 _ **else is quite the same!**_

 _ **The possibilities have opened up. Ah.**_

 _Light pours out of her as Violet finally separates, before she comes back together when Pandora's Box flies in between her._

 _ **Dreaming! My mind rewinds**_

 _ **I just can't fill the**_

 _ **hole, inside of my heart**_

 _ **So let's get out, escape**_

 _ **from the dark of the night!**_

 _The two teams of RWBY and JNPR clash against Grimm, before Yangchases after Roman, changing into Cross-Z as she runs forward, sending a slash at Roman with the Beat Crosser. He blocks with his cane, before Cross-Z punches him._

 _ **The future unknown seems to**_

 _ **twist and distort itself unless**_

 _ **we look straight forward.**_

 _ **I'm sick of lying to myself got**_

 _ **to stand up straight and fight!**_

 _The Burning Smash appears before a younger Violet, as she pumps the handle of the Build Driver at max speed. As the armor crashes onto her, she ages up, showing her standing beside her friends. She lets out a mighty yell before she charges in._

 _ **I keep my ideals with me, each time**_

' _ **Cause dreams and love, so dangerous,**_

 _ **the fuel that we need to light the fire**_

 _She rears back her fist, preparing to punch as a hand clad in red and turquoise reaches out to her._

 _ **Gongs are ringing out now.**_

 _ **My fate is mine!**_

 _Violet stands up, once more in front of the statues, this time joined by her friends, as they look to the sky, where birds fly peacefully overhead._

* * *

 _ **Patch Island, 4 Years Ago. Violet's 13th Birthday.**_

 _The woods burn in an intense fury as Blood Stalk clenches the now detached rabbit ears in his hands, tossing them into the raging inferno behind him. "I won't lie to you Pandora Girl, I might not have been able to really feel that, but goodness did it feel satisfying… Now, are you gonna give me back_ my _bottles, or will I have to add your hands to the pile?"_

 _Violet stood up, the blood from where her ears once were seeping down her face. She stares at the violent perpetrator before her, an intense hatred in her eyes. Pulling out a small red handle, she slammed into the driver on her waist._

" _You… Bastard… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"_

" _ **HAZARD ON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Vale, Present Day.**_

Violet sits in the small cafe chair, simply staying quiet as Blake relates her tale of the past to her and the monkey faunus now known to her as Sun Wukong. Blake nervously looks at her whenever she says the words 'White Fang', since Violet still hasn't had a chance to explain why she went after them.

"And so I ran. I joined Beacon in an attempt to become a huntress, and hide while doing so. A criminal in plain sight, all protected by a little black bow." Blake finishes, pointing up to her feline ears, giving them a wiggle. Sun looks at her solemnly, as does Violet.

"Man that's just… Heavy." Was all Sun could say as he took a sip from the tea before him. Blake looked towards Violet with a more scared look than sad, as if waiting for an explosion to occur. Violet merely took a bite out of a muffin that was on the assorted plate before them.

"Though I suppose it doesn't really matter. I mean, if you're trying to make up for the past, then I say you should talk it out with your team instead of trying to run from them." Sun spoke nonchalantly, grabbing a muffin for himself. Blake again looks a Violet, this time getting the girl to finally speak for herself.

"I have no idea why you keep looking at me like that. I don't have much to say, seeing as I'm not human myself." She spoke calmly, taking another bite of the muffin. Blake and Sun looked at her in surprise. Violet, was a faunus?

"No way are you a faunus! You hide your trait so well! Wait, is it like a super small tail, like a bear has?" Sun spoke excitedly, looking at her with stars in his eyes. Blake was a bit more skeptical, but she would soon see how Violet hid her traits so well. Placing the muffin down, Violet scriffled through her hair, before letting split apart in two areas to let them see it.

Two X shaped scars, with small patches of fur growing around them. Years old were the scars, but the fur was more recent. Blake covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from gasping. Sun's excitement died out as soon as it had appeared. "Wh-what happened?" Was all Blake could manage to say.

Letting her hair flatten itself back down, Violet picked up her muffin again, staring into it. "That Cobra suited guy we ran into. He took them when I turned thirteen. He's the reason I chose to stop celebrating birthdays." She spoke calmly, taking another bite of her muffin. "One of the few things that helped me connect to my mom's and the bastard took them. I sent him packing afterwards, but him showing up again wasn't just coincidence. But really I've gotten over it. The past isn't that important, where you are now and where you are going, that's what's important."

Blake nodded, clutching her arm as she tried to calm herself after what she had just seen. She's heard of Faunus having their traits be torn off or out before, but never seen the effects for herself. "You mentioned he was making something after Yang transformed into Cross-Z. Smash, you called them?" Both she and Sun looked at the rider, who in response brought out her scroll. Violet laid it on the table and tapped a few times upon its screen. Soon it showed images of her in side of the Build armor fighting off monsters so unlike those of the Grimm.

Creatures of varying colors and size, some organic looking, and others mechanical. From those with fire spewing out, to those with huge hands pressing trees into flat wood. Each fight seemed to take place in woodland areas, with off colored fog behind them. "Smash, a human or faunus who has been exposed to strange gas that filled Patch's Nebula Woods after the Pandora Crash. Mutated by the gas, they gain the trait of a Organic or Inorganic being. Be it from the traits of a hawk, to the traits of a train."

Tapping a few more times on the screen, she brought up a picture of three different smash, alongside a picture of herself, and a man bearing a slight resemblance to Yang. Underneath each, was a label for a 'Hazard Level' and a number. The man had zero, the first Smash had one, the other two had a two, and Violet had a three plus.

"You and Weiss mentioned Hazard levels before, what are those?" Violet dragged the screen again, this time increasing the image of the man. "Hazard levels are a unique code of DNA that people exposed to the gas or long term exposure to the full bottles gain. Those with no or little exposure have an HL of zero. They can range from ordinary people to hunters." She moved the picture to the Smash with an HL of one.

"At an HL of one, you risk becoming a smash, but is incredibly dangerous if stuck at one. With no way to increase your level, upon removal of Smash essence, you die. It's what I've theorised happened to my mom's, a level stuck at one that poisoned them as they fought the box. Only a few have showed up, and always when the person went missing. Their families are the ones who approved the removal, telling me that it's better than the living hell as a Smash."

Switching again, the Smash with two showed up. "Level two's were the most common when they appeared in the woods. Strong enough to level the forest and survive the removal process. If a person was turned into a Smash twice, they risked losing their memories temporarily, but they almost always returned."

Switching one last time, it focused on Violet and an image of Build. "Levels three and above are able to use the Build system to transform, fight, and remove the smash essence. The rarest of all, they have the unique ability to increase their levels, and accomplish feats only hunters with the luckiest semblances could normally do. Increased strength, speed, and durability, these are the most dangerous ones to fight."

Putting her scroll back in her pocket, Sun looked at her with a bit of a teasing eye. "Were you just patting yourself on the back with that last one?" Violet smiled and shook her head. "Noo, if I were bragging, then I also would have mentioned that they are the most incredible and intelligent people to have ever existed, but hey, who am I to brag?" Blake gave a tired smile as she saw the two joke.

"More importantly, three level two's appeared on my Smash radar here in Vale by the shipping district, and that can't be good. But with all the crime going on lately, I don't know if I can scout by myself."

"Wait, the shipping district?" Sun asked, with Violet nodding. The monkey faunus sat down and looked at the two girls he was accompanying. "The guys on the boat were talking about a huge Schnee dust shipment coming in tonight at the shipping district. Like, the entire boat was basically dust huge. And Blake, you said when you left that the Fang were focusing on dust right?"

Then it hit Violet. "Stalk would need to know that shipment was coming to test his Smash, and the Fang are after said dust…. He's working with the Fang?!" She shouted in a hushed voice, and Blake stood up. "The Fang would in no way work with a person who would tear a faunus' traits away, not when I was there at least. Something must be wrong."

Sun chuckled as he got up from his seat too. "Seems like we gotta do a little recon then, huh? Sounds like fun! Think we can get some fake mustaches and pass of as workers?" Violet and Blake looked at him with dead eyes. The two merely shook their heads, with Violet placing some lien on the table and standing up.

"Let's get moving, we've got a stake out on our hands." She spoke seriously, as the three walked away from their table.

* * *

"So, why did you become Build in the first place?" Blake asked as the three walked down the busy streets of Vale, making way towards the shipping district. Violet stayed quiet for a few moments, before replying. "If I'm being frank, I'm not quite sure myself. When the first Smash showed up, I had no driver, two bottles, no control over my semblance, and just my intellect."

* * *

 _A ten year old Violet dodged the large blocky arm of the Smash as she maneuvered around the field before her house. She managed to get a few hits in here and there, but the majority of the time she was dodging and weaving and ducking and moving. She was a child fighting a one creature army and she wasn't sure if she could win._

 _As she punched the creature and it started to smoke, she opened up a clear bottle as it absorbed the essence of the creature, leaving a man in dirty clothes on the grass._

* * *

As they continued to move in the city, Violet would occasionally look at any water source they passed, continuing her tale.

* * *

"When I finally created the driver, I was still young and inexperienced."

 _An eleven year old Build in the RabbitTank armor kicked away the large Whale like smash. The creature dived into a Lake, as the small Build merely lowered her head in shame. She cranked the lever on her driver, the grid line appearing as she performed a diving kick into the lake._

* * *

"But I think I really became Build, for the first real time when Stalk first showed up ironically enough. He was threatening me, my home, and the people I care about. I betrayed a personal code at the time to defeat him, but if it had to happen again, I would most likely do it again to save them."

 _Finally a thirteen year old Build, covered in shadow, punched and kicked at the man in Cobra armor, sending him flying yards at a time. Delivering a roundhouse kick upon the man, he went flying off into the distance as the armor disappeared._

* * *

And as Violet climbed her way up a ladder, finally with in the shipping district alongside her companions, she ends her tale. "A person who protects the love of people, and the peace of living where you are. That's who I chose to become that day. Build, as in to construct or make, took on another meaning for me that day. Build, to create a world of Love and Peace."

The sun was still high in the sky, only being the afternoon, so the three began the arduous game of waiting. They spent a majority of the time talking softly, as to not catch any attention. Topics shifted from good places to eat in Vale, to good books, to how Ruby once ate a cookie through her nose and had to be given the Heimlich by Violet.

Soon the sun began to set and Sun walked away to do something by himself, leaving Blake and Violet alone to watch the Schnee ship unload. With almost complete silence, Blake suddenly popped the question. "What color were your ears? Your fur was almost completely covered by your hair, so I couldn't get a good look."

Violet was silent for a time, before speaking up. "They were white. White ears just like my mother Scarlet. They called me Test Bunny because of my love of science back on Patch in fact. My Uncle says I got that from her actually. Said she was the one always making the gadgets for her and momma Azure." Violet spoke with happiness in her voice. Blake looked at her and smiled a solemn smile. The, Sun jumped back onto the roof.

"I'm back. Miss anything?" Violet shook her head as Blake replied. "No, they unloaded the crates, and now they're just… Sitting there." Sun nodded, tossing the two an apple and banana respectively. "Cool. Stole you two some food while I was out."

Blake looked at the monkey teen in a deadpan stare. "Do you just break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult?" Sun retorted back.

"Shhh. There's people coming." Violet spoke back, getting the two to lower themselves and watch. A bull head lowered itself by the crates, letting several people with metallic animalistic masks exit. Blake gasped, muttering a soft 'Oh no' to herself.

"Is that them?" Sun asked, with Blake giving a nod in return.

"It is."

Violet put her hand on Blake's shoulder, when suddenly a pair of voices erupted from the Bullhead.

"What's the hold up people?! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous group of buddies if you haven't noticed!"

" **Oh come now CandleBoy. Cargo this delicate needs a gentle touch, or would you rather I shove your face into one of the crates to see for yourself?** "

From the voices of two villains, out of the Bullhead walked Roman Torchwick, criminal mastermind, and Blood Stalk, Bottle Hunter. Violet could only look in shock, while Blake grabbed her trusted weapon Gambol Shroud. "This isn't right, Blood Stalk is too wild to work with, and the Fang would never work with a human, let alone one like him." Jumping from the roof, Blake launched herself into chokeholding Roman.

"Oh, for the love of-" Was all he managed to say before Blake held her blade against Roman's neck. "Nobody move!" She shouted as the foot soldiers and Stalk looked at her.

Violet slapped her forehead, as did Sun.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" She asked, Blood Stalk bursting into a fit of laughter. Blake looked at the man in dead seriousness, as he merely continued to chuckle away. "What's so funny?"

" **Oh dear Kitty, I think you fail to realize the situation you're in. Me, CandleBoy, and our dear friends in the White Fang have gone into business together! And I surely doubt that out employees would forfeit their potential promotions to another company such as yourself~.** "

Just then turbines begin to spin rapidly at Blake and Roman, as two more Bullhead's appear. Roman takes his chance, aims at the ground, and fires his cane. A huge explosion occurs as he escapes Blakes hold.

Dazed, but unhurt, Blake rolls out of another attempted attack from Roman, as he destroys cargo hold after cargo hold. "Oh come on little kitty! Don't you want to play with the pretty light?!" Just then a banana peel lands on his face, followed by a foot. "BANANA'S?!"

"Leave her alone!" Sun shouts as he lands a punch on Roman's face. The criminal staggers back, taking the peel off, before another punch sends him staggering again. "Not the ripest of the bunch, are you kid?"

" **AHAHAHA! This is great! And here I thought that tonight would just be a boring old pickup! Too bad bodies are such a pain to clean off my armor…** " Blood Stalk walked towards the last container Blake had hidden herself behind, when a flying kick to the back of his head stopped him place. Turning quickly, his visor was met by the fist of Violet, clutching onto a brownish orange bottle, her body being more muscular than before.

" **PandoraGirl! Now it's a party!** " Stalk shouted, bringing out his Steam Blade, charging in at Violet, who met his blade with the Drill Crusher. "You're not getting out of this unharmed Stalk! I will take you down!"

" **Let's see of you can do what your mother's couldn't!** "

"Hey!" It's a small shout. High pitched and almost unnoticable, but it stops everyone in the middle of their fights. There atop a building, stands Ruby and a girl in green with orange hair that Violet doesn't recognize.

"Oh, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?!" Roman shouts out, Sun and Blake grasping each of their weapons tightly behind him. The girl in green says something that Violet can't hear, but it distracts Ruby enough that Roman manages to fire a shot from his cane at her sister.

"NO!" Violet shouts, distracting her enough that Stalk uses his hand to launch her into a building, sending her into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

When she opens her eyes, Violet is standing in the woods, fires raging around her and the strange gas of Pandora's box everywhere. As she moves around she notices that whenever she tries to touch anything that isn't ground, she goes right through it. It's then she hears the bone chilling laugh of Stalk.

She turns quickly to see a sight she can't believe. Or rather, couldn't remember.

A very much younger version of her is laid against Pandora's Box, the item giving off a soft purple glow as before her stands her mother's, the two of who are facing off against an unknown figure. It stands tall and mighty, with red, blue, and golden armor. A belt of red and stars glows a dark purple as it's cobra like eyes reflect the red of the fire.

" **Please, just give me the box, and you can live!** " It speaks in Stalk's voice. The heroes shake their heads.

"No way! We have heard of what you've done! You will devour this world and others unless we stop you!" Azure spoke, aiming her gun at the figure.

"We have to much riding on this, and we can't you risk you hurting anyone! Evol, hear these words and cower!" Scarlet yells, brandishing her sword.

The small Violet shifts in her spot, slowly opening her eyes.

"Even if we are fated to die, protecting this life… AS LONG AS WE STAND, WE WILL NOT LET YOU HURT PEOPLE!"

Violet, the current Violet, smiles as she sees her parents charge into the fight.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Violet sees chaos. The girl Ruby was with is currently firing a giant laser at a Bullhead, cutting it in half, as the other two try to get away, Blake and Sun firing at one, as Roman stands at its doors. But the sight she sees last is what gets her attention. Blood Stalk, no what's the name her mother's used? Evol. Evol is approaching her sister, who is currently struggling to get up after the explosion.

Violet looks at this and she growls. She won't let him hurt her! She stands up from the rubble, and lets out a furious shout. "EVOOOOOOLLLLLLL!"

The man in cobra armor stops in his tracks. " **How did she… Pandora's Box...** "

Slapping her driver against her waist, Violet brings out the can she had been working on. Decorated in silver, white, red, and blue, the images of a Rabbit and a Tank shine through it. Standing up tall and firm, she points at Evol with her free hand.

"As long as I still stand… I will not… Let you continue to hurt people!" She roars, as she begins to shake the can. Equations and images of the Heroes RabRab and TanTan float past her, as they make contact with Evol, damaging him. Ruby looks at her sister in awe as she slams the can into her driver.

" **RABBITTANK SPARKLING!"**

The familiar tune of the belt adds in the sounds of fizzes as Violet cracks away at the handle, the usual tubes replaced by more circular ones, with the liquids fizzing inside of them. As she finishes cranking the handle, Violet gives a smile as she yells out, "HENSHIN!"

The tubes slam onto her body, and explode in an energy of bubbles and fizzing liquid. Her usual RabbitTank armor is now much more jagged, with white stripes interrupting at certain parts. The rabbit eye frowns in anger, as her Tank eye fires out an great blast of blue.

" **THE FIZZING SUPERCAN! RABBITTNK SPARKLING! YEAH YEAH!"**

The light of the moon shines upon the bubbles around her as Build drags her finger along the tanks eye. "The winning formula… Is bursting out!" Using a single leg, Build bounds herself forwards as she reaches and kicks Evol in a matter of two seconds. He staggers back, attempting to correct himself, before Build blasts him with a series of furious punches, a blur of strength and speed as red and blue melt into each other.

" **4.2, 4.3, 4.4, 4.5! IMPOSSIBLE!** " He shouts, as Violet lets off one more punch, propelling him into a building just above its garage. Landing down onto his feet, Evol clenches his fist as he slams against his chest, dragging out two giant glowing cyan cobra's. Flailing them like whips, he launches them at Build.

Jumping above and over the snakes, she grabs the snakes by their tails and begins to spin herself around. Stopping herself suddenly, she launches them at Evol, who is in turn launched into the sky. Jumping up after them, Build cranks her driver's handle, and a large diagram of a vortexes' effects appears in the sky, sucking in the Bottle Hunter, his snakes, and one of the Bullheads.

" **READY GO! SPARKLING FINISH! YEAH YEAH!"**

Launching herself into the vortex, Build slides on through as she collects all four things into one spot, the slimmest point of the vortex, and blasts through with one kick, causing the Vortex to explode. As the Bullhead comes crashing down, Evol slams down onto the ground before Build, bouncing up for a moment, only for Build to kick him into another building.

"Oh shit." Was all Sun could say as sparkling water fell from the sky above.

* * *

As Violet sat next to a sleeping Ruby, the police already having interviewed them, Sun walks up, as our hero sees Blake and Weiss talking to each other, hugging afterwards. "So, what's next?"

Violet merely smiles as she scruffs up Ruby's hair. "Well, I think we all deserve a lot of rest after what happened, but after that, I've got some research to do." Sun looks at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't know Blood Stalk had an actual name before today, not only that something I didn't remember popped up and told me his name. Why did it just happen to pop up today? Why did my mom's know his name? Who told them? And what would he do with the bottles and Pandora's box? Research. Well, I'll either do that or let the chips fall where they may, who knows."

"Well, since I'll be staying at Beacon for a bit, I'll be sure to help if I can." The monkey faunus spoke cheerfully, rubbing the underside of his nose.

"Heh, thanks Sun."

* * *

"Alright sis, let's get you into bed." Yang spoke softly as she carried Ruby into her team's dorm. As the members of Team RWBY with the addition of Violet piled into the room, one by one they all plopped down onto their beds and sighed.

"Today was just so long." Yang spoke as she let out the heaviest sigh of all. Cross-Z Dragon let put a small chirp as it laid down on the desk. "I hear that buddy."

"It was rather exhausting looking for you all, though I suppose it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Weiss spoke as she tossed a book onto the desk, knocking somethings into Violet's lap.

"When did you guys go jewel shopping?" She asked, holding up the objects. In her hand was a pure red crystal, with a perfect clear cut, and a small red and blue mixed gem, cut in the shape of a medal encased in a gold band.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked looking up from her pillow.

"Well I mean, where did you get this perfect crystal? And what about this one that looks like a me-" As Violet spoke, a bright flash from the gems covered the entire room, and in a moment, everyone was gone.

* * *

"-Dal?" Violet finished as she suddenly found herself in an unknown place. Around her metal cogs in the shape of the Build emblem spun slowly as the hung onto walls of deep blue. Before her sat an interesting sight.

There on a long couch that moved around the corners of the wall, sat a man with a long, long nose, a girl with a cat like umbrella, a girl in an orange hoodie, and Professor Ozpin.

"Hello~, and welcome to the Velvet Room. Or rather a copy of it...:" The man with the long nose spoke in a high pitched voice. Violet was about to open her mouth to say something, when Ozpin spoke up.

"Ms. Rabbytan, it appears our world is in need of saving. Would you like to hear?"

* * *

 **And that concludes Arc 1 of Building Colors! I hope you all enjoyed it! I wanted to make sure I got out this chapter almost as soon as I finished the last one, that way you could all get some action in. We also have a name reveal for Stalk, but if you've seen Build you would already know it.**

 **Now we move onto our first Special Arc: Cross World Scramble! The Cross Scramble has now (semi) begun and our hero finds themselves in an unfamiliar room! Why did those gems appear, what happened to Team RWBY, and the biggest question of all: Was that a CORE MEDAL?!**

 **All these questions and more will be answered soon enough my friends! For now, rest up because I got some things for school to do before I can truly begin. Ta ta for now!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON BUILDING COLORS:**

 **Violet: RWBY HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED?!**

 **Hoodie Girl: Our past selves were involved in this so don't say anything to them about us.**

 **Umbrella Girl: I'm sorry to have to put you through this.**

 **?: Me and my co-host Core will not only referee, but also dish out punishment to the losers!**

 **?:Must… Not… Lose…**

 **3's 3's 9 Scramble Out!**

 **Build Driver: THE SHINING JUNGLE DESTROYER!**

 **? Driver: LEVEL UP!**

 **?: FUNKY!**


	9. 3's 3 is 9 Scramble Out

**C.W.S.!**

 **Cross World Scramble! A tournament to decide the fate of five different, yet equally similar planets. With decisions pre-made for contestants, the fifth planets heroes rely on a sudden entrance from the fourth planet.**

 **Kamen Rider Build!**

* * *

 _Violet jumps up and down in place, stretching her joints. The images of the four planets in different colors, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Red, and Green moves over her as she switches in and out of her hunter costume. It finally stops with her civilian clothes as she runs forward._

 _ **Your movie, your story line**_

 _ **All decided before the curtain rises.**_

 _ **How does it feel to be ingrained**_

 _ **To a fate so certain?**_

 _Running past Ruby, Yu, Hyde, and lastly Ragna, she crosses by Emu who runs past her the opposite direction. Mystery, Yosuke, Gordeau, and Es all catch up to Violet who suddenly stops, newspaper clippings surrounding them._

 _ **How can you change a thing if your life**_

 _ **Has been written into stone?**_

 _ **Your life's written into progress**_

 _ **By another, can you make it your own?**_

 _The clippings swirl into a hurricane around the group as it catches on fire. The clippings slowly change into stone, slamming down and trapping the five. Ruby, Yu, Hyde, and Ragna appear before them, opened like books, with shadowy hands writing into them. VIolet frowns as the walls break down around them._

 _ **(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?**_

 _ **Your life put out; written by someone for you.**_

 _ **Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?**_

 _ **Would you stand up and fight through?)**_

 _It quickly changes to Eiji putting on a poncho, to Gentaro adjusting his tie, and Ranje putting on a hoodie, ending with Kouta breaking through the ground with a zipper. They circle Violet, with Emu joining in, as they all change into their rider forms. They all strike their familiar poses, as the four before them glow pink, as do their eyes._

 _ **You are looking without seeing.**_

 _ **It's not like you're blind,**_

 _ **The phantom had it clear, yeah.**_

 _ **From what you could find,**_

 _ **Just hiding in plain sight,**_

 _ **You're already always free.**_

 _The two groups charge at each other as Fourze throws a rocketed punch, Ragna dodges and strikes as his sword changes to its scythe mode, which is met by OOO's claws. Ruby strikes with a kick, met by Ghost's hand, Gaim going for a slash, being blocked by Yu and Izanagi. Build kicks away Hyde, as two new figures enter the fray: Bi-Kaiser and Kamen Rider Core!_

 _ **Now you're looking and you're seeing.**_

 _ **Your every choice is fine.**_

 _ **No doubting it, you're free now.**_

 _ **And the story line is yours for the making.**_

 _ **The road less taken,**_

 _ **Could be where we're meant to be.**_

 _As the four non-riders stop glowing and face the two new foes. Build leads the charge as everybody goes in for the attack. Bi-Kaiser and Core fuse into the Cross System Crystal, as the heroes jump high into the sky. Build changes into Sparkling, as she is followed by Muteki, Mugen, Kiwami, Cosmic, and Tajador giving one last Rider Kick to the foe._

* * *

"Ms. Rabbytan, it seems our world is in danger. Would you like to listen?"

It was a simple question, which got a simple answer. Violet didn't know what to expect from danger, but what she got was far different from what most people would assume.

"Let me introduce myself first. My name is Igor, caretaker of the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Normally a guest would sit where you are, and the room would change based on the status of their heart. This is the appearance it would take if you were a guest, but your journey is far disconnected from the usuals. I am getting off track though…" The long nosed man, Igor, chuckled as he placed an odd looking scroll on the table. It was blue and gold on the handles, and had an embroidered V on the bottom.

Tapping once on the screen, Violet saw a planet unlike any seen before. It looked stitched together, the spherical shape more bumped and uneven, with Beacon very noticeable on one spot of it, standing tall next to a tower of red crystal. "Your world, and four others, have been split apart, to create this one you see before you created from their pieces, and the original Velvet Room as well. Not only that, but people from all five worlds have disappeared, all now populating this Cross Planet as we have been calling it."

Igor stopped speaking as the girl in the orange hoodie walked up the image, turning it to find a large city with a beautiful river flowing through it, next to it a large tower of purple crystal. "These towers sprouted up against significant landmarks, each resonating with smaller handheld crystals that are the cause for these mass transportations. Oh, I'm Lynne by the way."

The girl with the cat umbrella stood up, and tapped the globe, showing a long line of people's faces scrolling past, including a familiar team of girls. As it kept scrolling, the girl spoke up. "You may refer to me as Rachel Alucard, but Rachel will do just fine. These people have been confirmed to walk alongside these larger crystals, and other areas almost like zombies. If another person is to approach…" The screen changed again to show a familiar redhead and blonde brawler fighting off a man with a purple scythe and a teen with two kunai in hand, "They are attacked with no warning. Including past versions of myself and Lynne here."

"Past versions?" Was all Violet could ask here.

"The Velvet Room exists outside of the normal time stream, it is how we were able to grab you before you were captured by whatever force has captured the people of the worlds." Igor explained, taking the scroll off of the table.

"I'm not sure where I fit into this."

Ozpin stood, his can staying firmly on the ground as he looked at his student. "The fifth world to have been captured… Was a world of Kamen Riders."

Violet's eyes widened. She was thought to be the last Rider, until Yang became Cross-Z at least. Yet an entire planet with its own riders? Its own monsters and villains and heroes. "T-that doesn't explain why you pulled me out though. I'm just one rider, what can I do?"

"Ms. Rabbytan, no, Violet. You have a unique feature that the other riders currently captured do not." Ozpin spoke, pulling out a small object from behind him. An empty fullbottle. "The ability to absorb the essence of whatever is controlling them, and subdue it. It is for this reason we need your help. People are coming close to dying, and none of us want any casualties."

"Our futures aren't written for sure. We only know this event even happened, because Igor told us." Rachel added in, sitting back down, sipping tea that she seemingly got from nowhere. "I'm sorry to have dragged you into this, but we simply had no other choice."

Violet looked at the empty bottle for a moment. She took it from Ozpin slowly, nodding her head, looking at Igor firmly. "I can't let people get hurt from this. I'll stop this chaos, and as a bonus find out why it happened."

Igor smiled wide, the lights in the Velvet Room seemingly fading away, as well as the other inhabitants. "Thank you for your answer. Now with that out of the way, you can visit us whenever you like while you are on this world. And good luck my child, you will need it."

And with that Igor, and the room disappeared, leaving Violet alone. In the sky. With miles between her and the ground. Like a cartoon, as soon as she looked down, she began to fall.

* * *

Yosuke Hanamura was not having a good week. First he flunked a science exam he had been studying non-stop for, then he got a punch to the gut because that stupid bear couldn't handle a small pay cut for knocking a display stand over once, and now he's stuck on a planet he barely recognizes, with pieces of the midnight channel sticking out some places, a giant yellow crystal by his school, his partner not recognizing him and now he's had to run alongside some dude with a giant scythe from a girl with ANOTHER giant scythe and a girl with literal shotgun fists.

So suffice to say, it has not been fun.

"I would honestly rather be in hell right now man…" He whined, the man with a scythe giving him a sigh. He pulled out a phone and typed into it, putting it back inside of his trench coat. "Let Mystery know we managed to scope out the Red Crystal situation. We might hit that one first since it only has four kids guarding it."

Yosuke gave the man a 'Are you kidding me face', before speaking in protest. "No way! I'd rather deal the Green Crystal than have to face shotgun gal again! It's like Chie but with fists! Gordeau you can't be serious!" The boy pleaded with the man, but the scythe wielder just gave him a huff.

"You and I both know that only those with Rider elements can fight Riders, and none of us are riders, are we?"

Yosuke was about to protest again, throwing out his hands, which is when a small blue bottle with the image of a diamond upon it fell into his hands. The two looking at the bottle, they looked up to see a figure in orange and grey armor floating down towards them on wings of metal.

Yosuke's jaw dropped, and Gordeau went stiff as the figure landed on the ground of the alleyway they had stationed themselves in. The two allies stared at the sudden arrival, unsure of ally or foe. As Build looked at them, she looked to her opposite side to see her two sisters with an odd pink glow about them. "Ruby? Yang? What are you two doing he- WOAH!" The heroine was cut off by a sudden blast from Crescent Rose aimed straight at her chest. Taking the hit with little damage, she blew herself back closer to the two guys.

"DID SHE JUST TANK THAT BULLET?!" Yosuke shouted, looking at the armored girl, speaking of which was looking at the bottle in his hands. She quickly grabbed it and began to shake it, pulling out a brown bottle as well. "Actually my tank form is different. You could say I gunned that bullet. But first, let's see of I can knock some sense into my sister's…" She took out the HawkGattling bottles and placed the new ones in.

" **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!"**

Spinning her crank quickly, the pipes of liquid formed around Build as they began to steam.

" **ARE YOU READY?"**

"Build up!" The pipes as usual slammed down around her, but her appearance was quite different from normal. As the diamond studded side was normal, her brown gorilla was bulkier than most of her Half Bodies. But the largest difference was the giant mecha like hand that had formed around her hand. Opening and clenching the giant fist, she folded it out in the familiar pointing pose she usually did.

" **THE SHINING JUNGLE DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAH~!"**

" **Let's start the experiment!** " She ran in, blocking more bullet fire with her diamond shielded hand, getting close enough to Yang that she managed to blow back the blonde bruiser quite a distance. Ruby followed her other sister, Build following in after the two. As Yosuke and Gordeau watched the ensuing fight, the man in purple gained a smirk. "I don't like that look! Teddie gets that look whenever he's about to do something bad!" Yosuke shouted.

"Relax kid, I just found us our Rider element…"

* * *

On the top of a tower, unseen from most eyes, two shadowy figures watch over a large crystal, showing Build battle off her sisters.

"It seems our tournament has an unexpected and unwelcomed guest… Send in the Doctor, he'll wipe the floor with her." One of the figures spoke, the second one placing a green and pink crystal on top of the large one, the smaller one seemingly melting into it.

* * *

Build blocked a punch from Yang, sending one herself launching her sister into a wall. Just as Ruby was going for another strike, she stopped as the sound of a motorcycle entered the area. Gordeau and Yosuke finally ran after Build when they saw the outline of a yellow bike with a pink mohawk.

"Oh no, the game one left his area. Armored person! You gotta get out of here!" Gordeau shouted out to Build, who merely looked at the man, and then her retreating sisters. Finally her eyes landed upon the rider of the yellow bike. Dressed in some pixel design shirt, and a doctor's coat, the same pink aura poured off of him as he stepped off the bike.

Just as Violet was about to approach the man, a large screen appeared before her. Upon the screen a girl with poofy purple hair, freckles and gear like armor stood center stage. Yet the strangest thing was that her eyes were just like Violet's. Red and Blue.

"Welcome strange visitor to my planet! This is Fighton, a world constructed by my design, for great fighters to battle for the right to leave in my Cross World Scramble! You may call me Bi-Kaiser!"

" **FUNKY!"** The sudden voice just shouted out of nowhere in the video presented before her. "The guy manning my camera is Core, and if you survive this, you might just see him!"

"Survive?"

"Oh yes, you see unregistered fighters aren't allowed to fight those who are registered, and must sadly be exterminated. But, if you can beat my exterminator here, then you can live! Sound fun!?"

"Uhhh, no?"

"Oh I knew you would agree it sounds like fun! Well, enjoy the fight while you can! Ex-Aid, eliminate the pest!" Bi-Kaiser pointed at Violet, the screen popping out of existence. Build's attention turned back to the young man before her. Slamming a very neon pink and green belt on, the man pulled out a pink cartridge. Pressing down a button, the cartridge emitted a pink light from within itself.

" **MIGHTY ACTION X!"**

Slamming the device into the belt, the man turned a lever running through a virtual window before him. He became encased in a bright pink suit with game buttons on his chest and a health meter. Hair like spikes protruded from his helmet as he ran towards Build.

" **LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION, X!"**

Pulling out a sword with similar style to his hair, the now transformed Ex-Aid swung at Build, who in response blocked with her diamond arm. Ex-Aid using the block as a distraction, jumped up slightly, raising both his legs to kick Build away. The mixmatch rider stepped back a bit, with Ex-Aid going for another swing. "Alright, let's change tactics." Build spoke to herself, pulling out familiar match. Taking her current set out, she shook the new ones, and slammed them in. Rolling out of the way of another sword strike, she placed her diamond hand on the ground, and used her gorilla hand to spin the handle. "Build Up!"

" **ARE YOU READY? RABBITTANK! YEAH!"**

Pipes changing her to her base form, a green aura slightly began to shine around her. Yosuke and Gordeau looked in awe as she stood back up, Drill Crusher now in hand. Ex-Aid ran in for another swing, being met with Build's own sword. "Pretty interesting name you have, Ex-Aid. You know, we had an Ex-Aid on my world too…" She met Ex-Aid's weapon with her own again, this time locking both of them in a power struggle as one tried to shove the other's sword away.

"Extreme Aid, shortened down to one word. Was a legendary medic for in the Great War, saved many lives. I think it's time I bring back the doctor I caught a glimpse of from that coat!"

Build finally gained the upper hand as she swung Ex-Aid's sword away, and kicked the man back from her. Stumbling back, Ex-Aid took out his cartridge and slammed it into a slot on his side.

" **KIMEWAZA!"**

Energy began to pour into Ex-Aid's foot as he stood ready to jump. Build pulled out an empty bottle and slammed it into the Drill Crusher. She placed the handle in both of her hands as she posed for her strike.

" **READY GO!"**

The sword began to glow a clean grey as it clashed against the neon energy colors. At the same moment, Ex-Aid pressed a button and jumped high into the sky, launching forward to kick, as Build pulled the sword trigger, slashing downwards meeting her blade with Ex-Aids foot.

" **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE! / VOLTECH BREAK!"**

The two riders struggled against eachother. Ex-Aid looming closer and closer to Build, and in a swap Build's blade pushing the game rider back. It all came to a head, when Build using what strength she could pushed back the other rider fully, and then met him with another strike, the pink aura sweeping itself into the empty bottle. As Ex-Aid flew back, he exited his armor, his body slamming against the concrete ground.

The once empty bottle ejected itself from the Drill Crusher, now showing an image of Ex-Aid on it's top. Build put the bottle away, as she rushed over to the now unconscious man. Yosuke and Gordeau followed suit, helping to raise him up. Taking her full bottles out, Build turned back into Violet, surprising Yosuke.

"Dude! You're a chick?!" He shouted in surprise, Gordeau shoving his elbow into the boy's side. "Not the time kid! Rider, what did you do to him?"

"I think I took out whatever was controlling him. The rest is an after effect of our fight. Is there a hospital nearby? We should take him there…" Violet responded picking the man up in a bridal carry, pulling the Ride Builder out and letting it hover before her. Gordeau shook his head. "Nearest hospital is too close to the red crystal, we'll get attacked for sure. Follow me and the kid on the rider's bike. We'll take you to our base, where we should have medical supplies there." Violet nodded in agreement, stepping onto her board, as the other two hopped on the bike, Yosuke clinging to dear life as the small group rode off.

* * *

As the group revved into the garage of a large repair shop, one Violet swears she sees in Vale all the time, they find two other people sitting at a fold out table. Off near the corner Violet spots a bed, walking over to place Ex-Aid down. As she does so, the two guys meet up with the other two. Both girls, one wore a blue dress matching her eyes and blonde hair, while the other had brown and pink eyes and an outfit that made her seem like she was from some sort of ice cream commercial.

Writing on a sketch pad, the girl with ice cream clothes quickly spun it around to show the others. "Who's the girl?" It read, Yosuke about to go on another freak out, when Gordeau intercepted him. "An ally. She also just happens to be a rider, it's how she took down the gamer, of that answers your question Mystery."

The ice cream girl looked surprised when she turned around to look at Violet. She was wrapping bandages around said doctor, when the other girl spoke up. "Is she beneficial to our plans?" Gordeau nodded in response, Violet finishing her wrapping as she walked over to the group. "I guess introductions are in order. My name is Violet, also known as Kamen Rider Build."

"Names Gordeau, I'm from the purple Earth." The man with the scythe responded.

"I am regarded as Es, blue Earth."

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura, second in command the great Investigation Team, wielder of Jiraiya, an-" Yoskue was slapped on the head by Gordeau, "Yellow Earth. Oh and this is who we call Mystery!" The teen pointed to the ice cream girl. "She won't tell us her real name, says it's a big secret. She's from Remnant, er, the red planet I mean."

"Oh we have something in common then!" Violet spoke, stretching out her hand, the rest of the group's eyes widening. "Did I say something wrong?" Violet retracted her hand. Mystery wrote on her sketch pad. "But you're a rider?"

"Yeah, don't you remember the fighters from the Great War? I'm named after them." She explained, Mystery writing down again. "So do you know who I am?"

"No…? Should I?" Mystery breathed out a sigh of relief, shaking her head no. "Cool, so uh, how are you four not zombie like?"

The four looked at each other awkwardly, before Yosuke spoke up. "We… We were called not 'cool' enough by Bi-Kaiser, so she didn't want us in the tournament. We were originally under her control, but when she kicked us to the side we woke up and saw our friends in the state they were in. Already in a group together, we decided to officially group up and try to free them."

Violet nodded in understanding, pulling out another Empty bottle. "Well lucky for you I just happen to have an absorber for mysterious substances! With these, I'm sure I can free everyone!"

"You'll have to weaken them up first…" A new voice spoke from behind them. Turning to the source, they saw a now awake Ex-Aid sitting on the bed. "Woah, you took some serious damage in our fight, you shouldn't be up." Violet rushed to his side, the man putting a hand on her shoulder, giving a smile. "I'm a doctor, I think I know what I can and can't do. As I was saying, you'll need to weaken your foes up first before you do what you did to save me. That's how us riders work after all."

"Yeah, I remember my fights." Violet responded, helping the doctor to stand up. Bringing him over to the table, Violet saw a map of Fighton spread out, with the crystals spread out in images before it. "So, to save the worlds all that needs to be done is fight and win, right? I think I could manage that… With some help." The five other looked at Violet, the girl smiling wide. "What do you all say, wanna help me out?"

Looking at each other, they looked back at Violet and nodded. Ex-Aid stretched out his hand for a handshake, giving another smile. "My name is Emu Hojo, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It's nice to meet you Build." Violet grabbed his hand and shook it, giving off grin of her own. "The pleasure's mine, Ex-Aid."

* * *

Bi-Kaiser threw a boulder across the room. "ARRRRRGGGHHH! SHE TOOK MY GAMES AWAY! HOW?! HOW DID SHE DO IT?!" She screamed in anger, running over to the same boulder, shattering it in one kick. She ran around the room in fury as the other shadowy figure, Core, who has remained unseen looked at the large crystal before them.

" **Perhaps, it would be better, if we sent the astronaut after her next? Or perhaps the samurai?"**

Bi-Kaiser stopped in her tracks, gaining a large evil smile. "No, better yet… Let's send both! We'll kick her once and then a second time!"

" **Perfect! Let's set the pieces…** " Core placed both an orange and a white crystal into the larger one, the image of a yellow crystal on screen.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

"So wait, there were a whole bunch of riders during a war on your planet? How long ago was this?" Emu asked.

"About a hundred years or so."

"Are there anymore of you nowadays?"

"Just my sister Yang."

"Oh, what's she like?" Yosuke asked.

"You saw her actually! She was the blonde girl."

"YOUR SISTER IS A BRUTAL MONSTER!"

* * *

 **Welcome to the Cross World Scramble Arc! Sorry it took so long, some other things got in the way. Finals, ideas for other things I can make… Smash Bros… But I got here in the end! It's another pretty short one this time, but it's just to set up the beginning of the arc, so expect longer chapters hopefully in the future! If you can't tell, this is a sort of mix between BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle and Heisei Generations Final, but there will be a small surprise in the arcs final fight that I hope all of you will enjoy.**

 **After all, it's Heisei's 20th and also soon to be R.T.'s 16th, I'm sure a party is soon in order. - Jackie**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON BUILDING COLORS**

 **Es: Our target has to change from Red to Yellow, because our online sources are saying that Yellow is starting to spark with pink energy.**

 **Emu: I fought alongside one of those riders before, he's a key ally to have.**

 **Bi-Kaiser: Go Fourze, Gaim!**

 **Violet: Is that… A prototype version of my Build Driver?**

 **Yosuke: Partner, we're coming to save you!**

 **10 Percent Personifying The Kaiser**

 **Emu/Violet: Henshin!**

 **? Drivers: 3 2 1! / SOIYA!**


End file.
